Loveless
by lynne z
Summary: After an ADA is murdered things get too close for comfort for Bobby and Alex. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This an idea that's been floating in my head for while and has nothing to do with any of my other stories

**A/N: This is a continuation of my Madison stories and takes place about a month or so after my fic Amendments. Please read and review. **

Chapter 1

Their arrival was announced by the slamming of two doors on the SUV as they stepped into the muggy July night air. They got the call at two am and it was now not quite four. Bobby made his way to the ally where the body was, while Alex hung back to talk to the uniforms that were first on the scene.

"We first thought she was a working girl, but a purse was left with the body…her id was in it. She's an ADA," an officer explained. "Hence the call to Major Case."

Alex nodded. "Any witnesses?"

"We're still combing the area…her boyfriend apparently is already on his way…he's a cop."

"Thanks," Alex nodded with a crinkled brow and thin pressed lips, and then began to walk toward Bobby.

He knelt over Tricia Clarkson's body and delicately cradled her head as he examined the large gash on her head, that had left caking blood around her head and eye. Her body was slumped against a brick wall in the alley between her own apartment building and another, wearing only a simple black negligee and the numerous bruises littering her body.

Alex squatted down and began to look through the discarded, small, but stylish handbag that sat next to Tricia's left hip.

"What do you think?" Alex asked. "She was walking home and someone grabbed her?"

He sat back slightly, with a huff as he surveyed the wall behind her, and shook his head.

"I-I don't think she was killed here," Bobby said. "The wound on her head…she was on her knees when he hit her…he swung upward…there should be blood splatter, but the only blood is on her."

Alex followed his hand as he gestured to the wall and then the ground and nodded her agreement with a sigh.

"Well whatever she was doing…she was traveling light," she said holding up the purse. "Only thing in here is her ID…"

"And traveling without her clothes," Bobby said. "You'd think there would be something…but not even her underwear…just the purse…someone displayed her here."

"But made sure we'd know who she was."

Alex placed the purse back where it was and then rose, soon followed by Bobby as he nodded.

"He-he wanted to humiliate her," Bobby said glancing from the body to Alex. "We need to go check out her apartment."

Alex nodded, prepared to say something when man's cry of "Tricia!" interrupted her.

"I'm guessing that's the boyfriend," Alex said.

They made their way to the entrance of the alley, both searching out the man in question. Both settled on a man of average height with broad shoulders and wavy brown hair, who was being held back by a uniformed officer.

"Marcus?" Alex muttered.

Bobby turned slightly toward her and dipped his head, until she returned his gaze.

"It's Marcus Laidler…we worked in vice together," she said.

She watched Bobby as he opened the file in his head that held every secret or anecdote about her life before he was a part of it and she knew the instance he found it because he ticked his head to the opposite side.

"The one from your C.O.'s farewell party…the one who you…" the rest of the thought dissipated as his finger rolled in the air.

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded, feeling a slight flush hit her cheeks. She figured she could probably blame it on the heat in the air.

"Well do you want to talk to him or are you okay with me doing it?"

The right corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Yeah…" he said with a quick lift of his eyebrow. "Look try to get him over to the diner across the street…I'll go take a look in her apartment and meet you over there."

Alex nodded and they both went off into different directions.

She remembered Marcus as a sweet guy and a good cop, who wasn't very good at hiding the fact he had a bit of a crush on her. Though he was always respectful towards her and even Joe liked him, knowing Marcus respected them too much as cops and people to violate their trust. They weren't partners, but worked in the same unit for three years.

She watched him continue to struggle with the officer, whose hands were firmly planted on Marcus' shoulders.

Alex watched him still as she stepped up beside the officer, lightly brushing his shoulder as a signal to back off.

"Alex?" Marcus asked; his eyes runny and bloodshot.

"Hi Marcus," Alex said.

"Is she?"

"I'm sorry…"

His face quivered with unshed tears.

"I have to see her…"

"You know you can't…and it's probably better if you don't," Alex said as she held up a hand to stop him. "Let's go across the street, sit down and talk, all right?"

He looked over her shoulder to the crowd of CSU officers who filled the alley, but couldn't see any sign of Tricia.

Alex grasped his elbow and gently steered him away. He slowly turned his gaze away from the alley and willingly went with Alex to the all night diner across the street.

The diner was empty with the exception of a couple of waitresses and a male cook, all of whom stood at the glass store front watching the scene across from them.

Alex directed Marcus to a booth in the center of the diner, away from the windows and then sat across from him. He stared down at the table and placed his shaking hands against the table top.

She shifted in her seat as she watched him and swiped her hair behind her ear, hoping her cheeks wouldn't give away her discomfort in meeting him again. Her mind wandered to the night they shouldn't have shared and that she barely remembered, since she was intoxicated with vodka and three months worth of grief and anger.

"How could this happen?" Marcus muttered. "She was always so careful…"

"Do you know what she was doing tonight?" Alex asked.

"Just working on a case…"

"In her office?"

He shook his head.

"She usually brought things home with her…"

Alex wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or tenser when she saw Bobby enter the dinner and then slide into the booth beside her, giving Marcus a sympathetic gaze.

"This is my partner detective Goren," Alex said.

Marcus slowly acknowledged him with watery eyes and nodded.

"How-how long have you been seeing Ms. Clarkson?" Bobby asked.

"Uh…on and off for four…almost five years," Marcus said.

"On and off?" Bobby asked.

"At first she wasn't ready for anything exclusive, but about a year ago she said that's what she wanted…I normally would have been with her, but she said she needed some time to work on this case…so…so I went to my apartment…" Marcus paused, rubbing his palms against his eyes, and then suddenly glanced up at Alex and Bobby. "Was…was she raped?"

Bobby gave a slight nod as he glanced down at the table.

"I-it looks like it," Bobby said.

Marcus' head fell into his palms and his fingers slid into his hair.

Bobby shifted and reached his arm across the table, placing his hand on Marcus' arm.

"Why don't you let a uniform take you home?" Bobby suggested. "You can come by our office later to give a…a formal statement."

Marcus glanced from Bobby to Alex and then reluctantly nodded.

Bobby gestured to an officer standing outside the diner, effectively getting him to walk to them.

The officer agreed to take Marcus home, who gave one last look and nod to Alex, before letting the officer lead him.

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead as she turned slightly toward Bobby.

"Poor guy," Alex muttered.

Bobby nodded and then turned his attention to her, linking his fingers together and resting them on the table.

"It looks like she was killed in her apartment. I found a glass carving…probably what he hit her with," Bobby said. "He-he had to have put the negligee on her after he killed her…there were bloody clothes in the hamper…"

"So somehow he manages to drag her downstairs, unnoticed, and into the alley…"

Bobby nodded. "It's interesting…the scene looks like a rage killing, but displaying her like that…it's…it shows planning…calculation…"

Alex studied him.

"You think she may not be the first," Alex said.

Bobby shrugged and gave a small nod.

"I-I think it's a possibility."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tricia Clarkson's body laid on the slab in the morgue with M.E. Rogers on one side and Bobby and Alex on the other. In the bright light her beauty was still apparent beneath the bruises covering her petite frame and her sandy hair feathered out beneath her head.

"Well, blunt force to the head is what killed her," Rogers said. "Semen was found in her vaginal cavity and some of the bruising, particularly on her abdomen, were inflected post-mortem."

Alex glanced up at Bobby, who was studying Tricia as he calculated his thoughts.

"So, he-he struck her, she went down and then he started kicking her?" Bobby asked and Alex could see his uncertainty as he shifted on his feet. "S-so, when did he rape her?"

Bobby glanced at Alex and then to Rogers.

"Probably before he struck her," Rogers said.

"So, she fights him, gets away, he picks up the carving and hits her," Alex said and then looked up at Bobby.

"Yeah, but if she was trying to get away, then he'd more likely hit her from behind," Bobby said, looking over Tricia's stomach. "Th-the bruises…on her stomach…they're from a boot?"

"Yeah…probably a size ten," Rogers nodded. "Most of the other wounds seem to be defensive."

"She put up one hell of a fight," Alex said.

"Lot of good it did her," Rogers said.

Rogers and Alex shared a look of agreement, while Bobby examined one particular bruise on her wrist.

"Wh-what about this mark on her wrist?" Bobby asked. "It looks like marks from…from handcuffs…but there's no sigh that he restrained her in the apartment…an-and it looks a little older."

Rogers gave Bobby a sigh and glanced down at the bruise in question.

"It could be…but not by much," Rogers said, resting her fist on her hip. "I'll let you know if we get any hits on the DNA."

Rogers gave a nod and made her way toward the door.

"Thanks," Alex said and then turned to Bobby. "Ready? Ross is probably here by now…he's going to want an update."

Bobby nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

"Do you think Rogers is acting…different?" he asked as they headed down the corridor to the elevator.

Alex shrugged, not really caring on way or the other.

"I guess she's been less…scowly the past month or so…"

"Scowly?"

"What?" Alex shrugged and then was interrupted as a soft lullaby ringtone rose from Alex's pants pocket.

She smiled at the sound and fished out the phone, quickly flipping it open.

"Good morning, babe," Alex said, meeting Bobby's eyes as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

_"Morning, momma…you and daddy got called out?" _

"Yeah…sorry we weren't there this morning. Don't forget that aunt Carrie is picking you up at ten to take you to practice," Alex said as they stepped onto the elevator.

_"I know…I'm already dressed…but I can't find my white shoes."_

Alex laughed at the vision of her eager daughter sitting on the sofa at seven in the morning in her tee-ball practice uniform of their team t-shirt and jeans.

"Of course you are," Alex muttered. "Your shoes should be in the chest in your closet."

"_But I looked there."_

"Then have Miss Eleanor double check and look on the top shelf just in case, all right?"

"_Okay…"_

"You want to talk to daddy?"

"_Uh-huh."_

Alex passed him the phone as they were nearing the eleventh floor.

"Hey baby. You excited?"

_"Nathan says he's going to teach me all sorts of things after practice,"_ Madison said and Bobby could practically see the bright smile and eager nod as she rambled off all the things her cousin was going to show her. _"He says I'll be the best on the girl's team, but I don't understand why I have to play with just girls…me and Nathan play all the time."_

Bobby smiled and looked up as the elevator doors dinged before sliding open.

"I know, but that's just the rules of the league. We got to go now, baby. Have fun today and we'll see you at home tonight."

_"Okay…love you and tell momma I said I love her too."_

"We love you too…bye, baby," Bobby said with a smile.

He passed the phone back to Alex and they both took a moment to transform back from mom and dad to Goren and Eames, before heading to their desks.

As they dropped their things off they saw Ross step into the doorway of his office and waved them to come.

Ross shut his office door behind then and stood in front of his desk.

"Barely eight a.m. and I already have DA McCoy on the phone asking about progress," Ross said, hovering behind his desk. "Please tell me you have some ideas."

"We don't have much to go on yet," Alex said.

"What about her case files?" Ross said.

"Her most current is a rape case, Jason Farmer is who she was prosecuting, but the DNA didn't match his," Alex said. "We're still looking through the rest of her case load and any recent parolees that she helped convict."

Ross nodded.

"I-I think this is more personal than retaliation," Bobby said.

"I find people take being prosecuted of a crime pretty personally," Ross said.

Bobby nodded and glanced at the floor.

"But would a revenge killer take the time to re-dress her and display her in an alley…when it probably would have taken longer to find her in her apartment or if he dumped her off somewhere. Whoever did this…they wanted her found as she was…i-it has ritualistic qualities…like someone who has done this before."

Ross sighed and nodded.

"Well keep looking through her cases until you have something more solid," Ross said. "I understand there's a boyfriend…a cop?"

Alex nodded.

"Marcus Laidler…I know him from when I worked vice…"

"Any reason to think he's capable of this?" Ross asked.

"I highly doubt it," Alex said with a shake of her head. "He was always a decent guy…while the other guys would give the women detectives a hard time he would always stick up for us…he got a lot of flack for it."

Ross nodded.

"Okay…we still need to verify his alibi and check his DNA against the one on Ms. Clarkson. I get the feeling McCoy's going to make this high profile—"

"Why? He already won the election." Bobby muttered.

"For once you and I agree on something," Ross said, fighting a smirk. "Even so we can't have any loose ends for him to exploit."

Bobby and Alex nodded and soon left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby sat in the interview room not far from their desks with Marcus across from them. He was more composed, but still a little shaky and occasionally shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Was she worried about this case?" Alex asked.

Marcus shrugged. "It was just any other case…"

"Do you remember anything, or did she mention something out of the ordinary?" Alex asked.

"No. Everything was going fine…things were good," Marcus said, glancing down at the table and Bobby noticed how his jaw clenched. "Sh-she was starting to get a lot of recognition at work…only lost one case in the last two years. And we…we were talking about getting a place together."

Alex sighed and briefly glanced up at Bobby.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but we—"

"Need a DNA sample," Marcus finished and then watched Alex nod. "Whatever you need…"

Bobby sat forward, linking his fingers together, and studied Marcus.

"W-we also need to know if you and Tricia had…been intimate in the last forty-eight hours," Bobby said.

"Uh…no," Marcus said, shifting in his seat, and glanced at his watch. "I need to go soon…I-I told Tricia's mom I'd help her with the…with the arrangements."

"Of course," Alex said.

"Please, keep me in the loop…and I want to help anyway I can," Marcus said.

Bobby and Alex nodded.

"I'll take you downstairs to get the DNA sample before you leave," Alex said.

Marcus rose, along with Alex, before heading toward the door. Alex turned back to look at Bobby, silently asking if he minded. Under normal circumstances they would have just let an officer take him down, but he was a fellow cop and Bobby knew Alex still felt guilty about what happened between her and Marcus.

She watched Bobby nod and then continued walking with Marcus as they headed to the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad it's you on this case," Marcus said

Chapter 3

Alex leaned against the counter in Rogers' office with her arms crossed over her chest and watched as Rogers ran a cotton swab along the inside of Marcus' cheek.

"All right," Rogers said, placing the swab into a sterile tube. "Thank you, detective…I'll go get this to the lab."

Rogers gave a small smile to Alex just before slipping out the room.

Marcus hopped off the table and wearily looked over Alex.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Marcus asked.

Alex shook her head and pushed off of the counter.

"Just let us handle it—"

"I'm glad it's you on this case," Marcus said.

Alex gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Bobby and I will do everything we can."

Marcus nodded and let out a long breath.

"I know it doesn't exactly compare, but is this what it felt like…when Joe died?"

Alex let out a quiet huff and glanced briefly at the floor.

"What, you mean that feeling of your heart being ripped out and stomped on in front you?"

"That sounds pretty accurate," Marcus said and then turned slightly to look over her. "Does it get better?"

Alex sighed, feeling a bit of déjà vu since she had so recently been through the same thing with Teresa Quinn.

"It can," Alex said.

"Did it?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, yeah it did…eventually."

Marcus nodded.

"Uh…I'd appreciate it if you'd come…and your partner too…to the wake…it'll probably be tomorrow night…" Marcus said. "Her friends will be there…some of them may be willing to talk to you."

Alex nodded and shifted on her feet.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Alex said and then gestured toward the door. "I really need to get back upstairs."

"Of course…I need to get to Tricia's mom's…" Marcus said.

"Okay," Alex nodded. "We'll let you know as soon as we have something."

"Thank you."

Alex gave him one last look and headed back to the elevator.

Once back on the eleventh floor she found Bobby at his desk with a pen between his fingers, excitedly shifting several files and she knew he was about ready to bust at the seams waiting for her to return so he could tell her what he had found.

She stepped up beside his desk and leaned over supporting herself on her palms.

"I take it you found something," Alex said.

He nodded, with a crooked smile, and gestured to one particular file with his pen.

"I knew that crime scene reminded me of something, but I-I just couldn't figure out what…look at this," he said as he tapped his pen against the file, which had a news article paper-clipped to it. "It happened about five months ago: a woman, blonde, raped and murdered, and then left in an alley by her apartment…"

"Was she killed in her apartment?" Alex asked.

"Uh…no…but she wasn't killed in the alley either and her ID was left with her, which wasn't released to the press," Bobby said and she could hear his foot tapping against the linoleum.

She had to fight down her smirk at how, in these moments of discovery, his eyes carried the same gleam of excitement that Madison had when they were going to the zoo or dropping her off for a play-date with Nathan.

"So where was she killed?" Alex asked and stood straight.

"They never found it," Bobby said. "The case went to Manhattan SVU…one of the detectives is an old buddy of mine from narcotics…"

"A buddy I haven't met," Alex said. "Well this should be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby sat side by side in the deli around the corner form One PP eating their sandwiches while waiting for the SVU detectives to join them.

Bobby kept one eye on the door and one ear on their conversation as they went through their notes from the interviews they had conducted in the later morning hours. They had talked to Jason Farmer, the accused rapist from Tricia's recent case and her legal secretary, Judith.

Both were convinced that Farmer, who was disheveled and sloppy, would not have taken the time to display her body.

Bobby looked through Tricia's day planner, which her secretary had turned over, and made notes in his binder.

"Well I'll be…it really is you."

Alex followed Bobby's gaze toward the light skinned man approaching with a dark haired, blue eyed man in a decent suit trailing behind him.

"Hi, Fin," Bobby said.

Bobby rose from his seat and embraced Fin in one of those man hugs, which was half a hug and half a handshake.

"What's it been twelve years? How you been, man?" Fin asked.

"I-I've been good…" Bobby said, nodding.

"I heard about your mom…sorry I didn't make it to the funeral."

"No need to apologize," Bobby said and glanced down at Alex who gave him a thin smile. "Uh…this is my…partner, Alex Eames."

"How you doing?" Fin greeted her with a nod. "This is Elliot Stabler…our partners were out of commission so we ended up working on the Wilson case."

Elliot shook hands with Bobby and then Alex before he and Fin sat across from them.

"What can you tell us about Lisa Wilson?" Alex asked.

"She was a stock analyst," Elliot began. "Worked long hours, never married, no kids…seemingly conservative, ambitious."

"Seemingly?" Bobby asked.

"We connected her to a surgeon…a Dr. Peter Strauss…his DNA matched what we found in the rape kit," Fin explained.

"So why didn't you file chargers?" Alex asked.

"He claimed they had been seeing each other, off and on, said she liked it rough…"

"And admitted that they had had sex the night she was killed," Elliot said.

"Doesn't mean he didn't kill her," Alex said.

"No it doesn't," Elliot said. "But other people corroborated his story and his apartment was clean…we thought maybe he killed her there and then took her back to her apartment."

"A-a doctor would have access to the kind of cleanser that could get rid of any traces of blood," Bobby said.

"Look we didn't have enough solid evidence…the DA wouldn't press charges…we did everything we could," Elliot said.

Bobby recoiled slightly at the irritation in Elliot's voice and jotted down something in his binder.

"I-I didn't mean to imply that you didn't," Bobby said.

"I know you didn't mean anything…Elliot's just a little high strung…he's got a new baby on the way," Fin said. "You really think this ADA might have been killed by the same guy?"

"There are similarities," Bobby said. "The way they were displayed…the amount of bruising on the body…but Wilson was strangled, right?"

Fin nodded.

"M.E. figured with a belt," Fin said.

"Could it have been rough sex gone wrong," Alex said. "Maybe he was covering it up by putting her in the alley."

Bobby nodded as he considered the possibility.

"Maybe…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a text message alert and Elliot pulled out his phone.

"I got to go meet Liv for an interview," Elliot said and then excused himself from the table.

"Whatever it was he ain't admitting to anything," Fin said. "I should probably be getting back too. We should get a drink sometime catch up."

"Definitely," Bobby said.

"Nice to have met you," Fin said to Alex and then said good-bye to Bobby.

Alex sat back in her seat and turned toward Bobby, who slowly turned his gaze from his binder to her.

"It's very thin," Alex said. "There's no mention of anyone named Strauss in any of Tricia's stuff."

"Yeah…I know," Bobby said. "But you can't deny the similarities."

"Can't deny the differences either."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex walked from the fax machine back to her desk where Bobby sat with a laptop opened researching Strauss.

"Well Tricia's phone logs are pretty standard…besides several phone calls from Marcus the night she was killed that went straight to voice mail…nothing unusual…" Alex said.

"Strauss and Wilson always contacted each other via email," Bobby said.

Alex nodded.

"We have her laptop…we can check it," Alex said. "You find anything interesting on the good doctor?"

"Well he's one of the best surgeons in the city…friends with the deputy mayor—"

"I can already see Ross flashing the 'proceed with caution sign'," Alex said nodding toward the captain's office as Ross headed toward their desks.

Bobby turned his head as Ross hovered between their desks with his hands in his pockets.

"So I just got a call from ADA Casey Novak from sex crimes…says to keep her in the loop if we find new charges to bring up against Peter Strauss. Please tell me this isn't the Dr. Strauss I think it is," Ross said.

"There's similarities between this and another crime he was accused of," Alex said.

"But not prosecuted for."

"Strauss admitted to having rough sex with the victim from the SVU case," Bobby said glancing from Ross back to Alex. "The bruise on-on Tricia's wrist…it could have been from being handcuffed to…to a bed…"

Alex sighed, wanting to believe that Marcus and Tricia were really happy, even if part of her want was only to appease her own guilt for brushing him off.

"So you're thinking Tricia was seeing Strauss on the side?" Ross asked.

"Or he's someone she used to see. Marcus said they had a lot 'on and off' times the first couple years they were together…maybe Strauss wanted to start seeing her again," Bobby said.

"If they even knew each other," Ross said.

Bobby sighed and nodded, averting his eyes down to his blotter.

"We can always check the DNA from the Wilson case against what we found on Tricia," Alex said. "If it's a match…it's safe to say they've met. If not: no harm."

Bobby and Ross both glanced at her and nodded their agreement.

"I'll call it down to Rogers," Ross said. "You two have been at this a long time. Go home."

Ross walked off, Alex and Bobby watching him head back into his office and close the door.

"Talk about acting different," Alex said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex led the way into the apartment with Bobby close behind, who carried bags of Chinese food. They instantly heard the patter of Madison rushing toward them.

"Hey, babe," Alex said as Madison hugged her hip. "Did you have fun at tee-ball?"

Madison nodded vigorously.

"Nathan taught me how to slide," Madison said, proudly holding up her skinned elbow.

"I see," Alex said, smiling at how Madison and Nathan were beginning to remind her of her and her older brother.

Alex watched Bobby as he bent his head to glance over the splotchy scrapes along Madison's forearm and then gave him a small, _don't freak out about this,_ smile when his eyes came back to hers.

Alex took the food from him and headed to the island across from Miss Eleanor to spread out the food. She smiled softly as she saw Bobby kneel in front of his daughter and cradled her elbow in his hand as he examined her arm.

"You okay?" he asked, catching her dark eyes.

She nodded. "I didn't even cry, daddy. I'm fine."

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up as he stood straight. He deposited her on a chair next to Eleanor and then they all went to work on their dinner.

Afterwards, they said goodnight to Eleanor and then changed into more comfortable clothes.

Bobby and Alex let Madison stay up a little late, curled up on the sofa with them, and she eventually fell asleep with her head on Alex's hip.

Alex fought to stay awake as she leaned against Bobby. She didn't know how Bobby could still be so alert, while she felt as if she was only running on fumes.

"I'll go take her to her room," Bobby said into Alex's hair.

Alex straightened just enough for Bobby to get up and watched him as he crooked one arm under Madison's bent knees and secured the other around her back before he lifted her up against his chest.

As she listened to him carry their daughter down the hall, Alex stretched out on her side and closed her eyes, dosing in and out of sleep.

"You don't expect me to carry you too, do you?" she heard Bobby's voice and smiled.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was crotched down in front of her.

"What? You think that's too excessive?"

"Come on, Eames," he said, playfully tugging on her wrist.

She sat up with groan, while his thumb stroked the pulse point on her wrist.

"Sit back down with me," Alex said, fisting her hand over his and tugging back.

Bobby pushed himself up from the floor and plopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes again.

A few moments passed in quiet stillness until Bobby said, "Are-are you sure it's a good idea for Madison to do the T-ball thing?"

"It's T-ball, Bobby, not exactly a contact sport."

"Sliding?"

Alex softly laughed.

"That had nothing to do with T-ball. That was Mad trying to keep up with Nathan…and did you see how cute and proud she was?" Alex asked. "She actually reminded me of me."

Bobby smiled. "Sh-she reminds me of you more than I think you realize."

"I'm just glad she and Nate are close…"

"So am I. I know that's important to you."

"Plus she needs something to do with all that nervous energy…I think this will be good for her…" Alex said.

Bobby nodded.

"Carrie's taking her to practice again Friday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"D-do you want to let Carrie keep Madison Friday night? A-and we could go out…or…"

"Like a real grown-up date?" Alex asked, resting her chin on his shoulder and looked up to see his face, trying to figure out where this random idea was coming from. Even when they were dating they never really went out on dates.

He gave her a half smile and a small nod.

Her own smile faded as she wormed out of his embrace and then sat up beside him.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"All this isn't because of Marcus, is it?"

"No, why…" he said with a confused shake of his head and then the light in his head honed in on where her thoughts were going. "…oh…Alex, I know he's no threat to me…I-I'm not asking this to prove something…I just…you know we haven't had a night to ourselves since, what, January."

Alex's face softened, but she still studied him while supporting her head in her palm.

"I don't get it…"

"What? I can't want to spend a whole night alone with my wife?" Bobby asked, turning slightly toward her.

"Not that…it's a great idea…I'll call Carrie tomorrow. What I don't get is that four months ago you went all territorial on me with that sign language interpreter—"

"Peter…I-I know you remember his name, _Alexandra_," Bobby said and then paused to watch a slightly annoyed smile tug at her lips. "And I acknowledged that…that I was out of line…I just…I was scared that I might have…p-pushed you so far away that you'd eventually stop caring…"

She reached her free hand over and clasped it to one of his.

"It was a rough time…but things were getting better and then last month with the Quinn case and everything with Joe…let's face it, you have some jealously issues. But now, with a nice, living man, who you know for a fact I have had sex with…you don't bat an eye…I don't get it."

Bobby sighed and shrugged.

"B-but Marcus didn't…didn't mean anything."

Alex glanced down and chewed on her lip.

"You're not really helping with my residual guilt, here," Alex tried to teased.

Bobby moved his hand to cradle her neck and gently forced her to look at him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I don't think you did anything wrong—"

"Yes I did…I used him…and I don't even remember most of it…it's all a big blur," Alex said and then let her body fall back into the curve of his.

Bobby drew small circles on her back and searched for the right thing to say.

"We-we all do things…have done things that we aren't proud of," he said. "You were heartbroken; angry…he-he had to have known what he was getting into. That you weren't ready for anything more than…than what you gave him."

She nodded.

"He was looking out for me that night at the bar…probably so I didn't do what I did with someone who wouldn't be as nice about it. Sometimes I think it would have been easier if I had just gone home with some barfly or one of the asshole detectives that didn't see us as anything different from the girls we were arresting. Those last three weeks in Vice probably wouldn't have been as awkward…and God, he was so nice about it. I knew he was hurt, but he never brought it up…never said anything ill toward me…even wished me luck the night I left for Major Case," Alex said and then let out a long sigh. "Can we talk about one of your shameful one night stands, now?"

She felt Bobby snort.

"Let's go to sleep," he said.

He pulled her up with him and kept his arm around her as they headed toward their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex sat with Tricia's laptop open as she scanned through the ADA's emails, while Bobby sat across from her in the commandeered interview room reading through the emails Strauss had exchanged with Lisa Wilson.

"Well I'm not finding anything from Strauss' email address…" Alex said.

"He could have sent something from a different account," Bobby said.

Alex nodded.

"Unfortunately nothing's popping out at me," Alex said. "You finding anything?"

Bobby huffed and looked up from the pages, rubbing his eyes.

"Well…they're graphic…goes into detail about what he plans to do to her once she's there…a lot of rape fantasy," Bobby said, obviously getting tired of the images being placed in his head by the words.

"You want to switch for a while?" Alex asked.

He shook his head and began to tap his pencil against his notebook.

"Wh-what about live chats?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"The tech guys pulled what they could find for us," Alex said and began to sort through some papers next to the laptop.

Bobby watched her as she scanned the individual pages until she paused at one and read more closely, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips.

"Well this could make Hugh Hefner blush," Alex muttered.

"Is it Strauss?"

"Could be…check out the screen name," Alex said, stretching to place the paper in front of him.

"ScapleLover," Bobby read.

"Cute, huh?" Alex muttered. "I'll call down to the tech guys see if they can figure out what IP address it came from."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex huffed as Strauss' secretary continued to drag her and Bobby around verbal circles, while they tried to figure out when he would be back to his office.

"Th-that's his office?" Bobby asked, tossing his thumb over his shoulder.

The young brunette nodded, while Bobby turned toward the door.

"You can't go in there, sir. Dr. Strauss does not like people in his office when he's not there," she said, rushing from behind her desk.

"When will he be back?" Alex asked.

"I told you…I'm not sure. He went into surgery about two hours ago…it could be anywhere from a few minutes to another couple of hours," she said, looking down a corridor behind Alex. "Why don't I take your card and I'll have him call you."

Bobby followed the secretary's line of sight and shifted closer to Alex.

"No…I-I think we'll wait for him," Bobby said and then peered down the hallway. A tall, lean man with sharp features, blue eyes, and salt and pepper hair was walking toward them. "Because I think that's him."

Alex turned and caught sight of the man swaggering toward them. She felt his eyes rack over her and automatically stiffened her lip and stance.

"I'm sorry doctor, I tried to get them—" the secretary started to explain, but stopped when Strauss held up his hand to silence her.

"What's going on here?" Strauss asked, glancing over at Bobby and then returning his focus to Alex.

"I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren. We need to ask you some questions," Alex said.

"About what?" Strauss asked with a slight smile. "I already explained things to the other detectives about Lisa. I thought we had cleared—"

"This isn't about Ms. Wilson," Alex said. "Can we talk in your office?"

Strauss studied the detectives closely and shook his head.

"So, what? Are you the parking ticket police?" Strauss asked.

"Or we can question you out here," Alex said and then turned to Bobby, signaling him to take a picture of Tricia out of his binder. "When's the last time you saw her?"

Strauss looked over the picture and shrugged, while Bobby studied the doctor's cool reaction.

"I've never seen her before."

"No, see we have these chat logs…" Alex began and Bobby held up the chat logs. "…between this woman and you…and before you say you've never chatted with her, we already tracked the IP address to your home computer."

"Wow," Bobby said, reading through the chat and flashing a toothy, fake smile. "There's some pretty racy stuff in here…" Bobby leaned a little closer to Strauss and pointed to a particular passage. "I-if I suggested that to my wife…"

"Oh, did you get to the part about suspending her from the ceiling?" Alex asked.

"Right, I'd forgotten about that," Bobby said and began to leaf through the pages.

"All right," Strauss said, earning a full on stare from Bobby. "Follow me."

Strauss led them into his spacious and clean office, closing the door behind them.

"Fine…yes I chatted with a woman online…last time I checked that wasn't a crime," Strauss said.

"But you didn't just chat with her…you knew her," Bobby said.

"No," Strauss said in drawn out, condescending tone. "I chatted with her…shared some fantasies…doesn't mean I ever actually met her."

"Then why at the end of the chat did you ask her to meet you in person Tuesday night?" Alex said.

Strauss licked his lips and turned back to the petite detective.

"I did ask her to meet, but…she never showed…so, you see, I have never met her."

"Well that's interesting," Bobby said stepping closer to Alex. "That night she was meant to meet you, well, sh-she ended up dead."

For the first time, Strauss' confidence faltered, but quickly covered it with a scoff and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm very sorry to hear that…but it does explain why she never showed," Strauss said.

Bobby lightly chewed on his bottom lip and looked over Strauss.

"You really lucked out," Bobby said. "Managed to not taint your career—"

"Excuse me?"

"Well with Lisa Wilson…"

"So now every time a woman is found dead you're going to try to pin it on me?" Strauss asked. "I didn't kill Lisa and I sure as hell didn't do anything to Tr-this woman."

"Tricia," Bobby said.

"I think you two should leave now. You have any more questions call my lawyer," Strauss said.

Alex glanced up at Bobby, who nodded, and then she led the way out.

The door slammed behind them and they walked back out into the parking lot.

"Well he's a real charmer," Alex said.

"He-he knew her name…he stopped himself from saying it," Bobby said and Alex nodded. "Did Rogers say when we get the results on the DNA?"

"Captain said he asked her to put a rush on it, but apparently they're backed up in the morgue," Alex said. "She'll probably have it by tomorrow morning."

"I-I'm betting its Strauss'" Bobby said.

Alex sighed and gave a small nod.

"So, he met her at her apartment...flew into a rage and killed her?" Alex asked.

"Maybe…th-there's just one thing bothering me: why didn't he clean up the crime scene?" Bobby asked. "The first time there was no trace of blood in his or her apartment, but this time there was no attempt to…to clean up the mess."

"Maybe he ran out of time," Alex said.

"Maybe…I-I think it's safe to say he killed Lisa Wilson, and maybe he got a taste for it…but did you see him when we told him Tricia was dead? He-he looked…surprised."

"He also seems like a pretty good liar. What are you thinking?"

"I-I don't know, yet. I think he and Tricia were having an affair…off and on…I think he was with her that night. We need to learn more about her personal life…outside of what Marcus knows," Bobby said. "Some of her friends may know about her…trysts."

Alex nodded.

"We were invited to the wake," Alex said. "We can chat up her girlfriends."

Bobby nodded and then followed her out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex entered the modest Brooklyn home of Tricia's mother with Bobby close behind her, giving a tight smile to Marcus as he shut the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming," Marcus said as the three hovered in the foyer. "Do-do you have anything yet?"

"Marcus?" An older, but attractive woman approached them and hooked her arm into his.

Alex and Bobby assumed she was Tricia's mother and gave apologetic smiles to the woman.

"These are the detectives investigating Tricia's…case," Marcus explained. "This is Tricia's mom, Lorraine."

"W-we're very sorry for your loss," Bobby said, gently shaking Lorraine's hand.

Lorraine nodded with teary eyes and Bobby watched as she squeezed Marcus' upper arm. Bobby's eyes drifted over Marcus' rushed appearance: a simple black oxford shirt, half tucked in and half out, worn jeans, and steel toe boots with worn soles.

"Wh-why don't we go talk in the kitchen?" Bobby asked softly as he touched his hand to Marcus' shoulder.

Marcus hesitantly nodded and glanced at Alex, but then let Bobby steer him toward the kitchen.

Alex smiled as Lorraine's attention turned to her.

"He's a sweet man," Lorraine said. "I never understood why Tricia hadn't married him yet."

Alex followed the older woman into the sitting room and was greeted with quiet chatter from numerous small groups filling the modest space.

"Had they talked about marriage?" Alex asked.

"A little…I think Tricia wanted to get solid in her job before she worried about having a family…but I think she was ready now," Lorraine said, with a hopeful but sad smile.

An older gentleman called for Lorraine and she kindly excused herself from Alex's side.

Alex surveyed the room, her eyes scanning over the well dressed men, who she assumed were other ADA's and the small group of equally well dressed women until her eyes settled on to one blonde, who sat on a love seat, sipping on a drink alone.

She maneuvered around the mini-groups and then sat down beside the blonde, to whom she gave a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said and extended her hand.

"Jocelyn," the woman said and took Alex's hand. "Did you work with Tricia?"

"Oh, no…I'm an old friend of Marcus'" Alex said.

"An old girlfriend?"

"No, no…we use to work together."

"Oh…he's a good guy."

"That's what everyone says," Alex said.

"Tricia had no idea what she had…"

"Did you know Tricia long?"

"Since college…she always had guys falling all over her…"

"Did she always have a lot of boyfriends?"

"Yeah…she didn't exactly understand monogamy," Jocelyn said and then took another swig of what Alex had figured was Jack and Coke. "I tried to tell Marcus, but he didn't want to believe it…and he never even looked at another woman…"

Jocelyn stared into her glass at the slow swirling liquid.

"You tried to get him to notice you?"

"God…I threw myself at him after going out for beers…while she was _working_ late," Jocelyn said, using air quotes on the word 'working.' "But he said he loved Tricia and he wouldn't betray her…if he only knew…"

"She was seeing someone on the side?"

"More like a few someone's…God knows who she'd let in her apartment…" she said and then leaned closer to Alex. "It was only a matter of time before she found the wrong person."

Alex nodded as she tried to regain some space between them.

"Did you know any of them?"

"Not really, but I'm sure there's a few in this room. There actually was this one guy she would talk about…that she saw regularly…said he was into really kinky shit…but she was game for anything," Jocelyn said, not bothering to hide her disdain. "She had the nerve to say she loved Marcus…but that he could never satisfy her. He deserved better."

"She never told you the other guy's name?"

"She always used nicknames…he was the doctor."

Alex sighed and then glanced up, noticing that Bobby and Marcus had come into the room and were still quietly talking, but both were keeping an eye on her.

Alex nodded good-bye to Jocelyn and walked toward Bobby and Marcus, a little nervous as to what they could be discussing besides the case. She was nervous about telling Marcus that she was married because of the pain she knew he was going through and didn't want to rub any salt in an already open wound.

"I appreciate you both coming," Marcus said once Alex had joined them. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop."

"Marcus," Lorraine called from the opposite corner.

"Excuse me," Marcus said.

Alex watched him walk toward Lorraine and then turned to Bobby.

"What did you tell him?" Alex asked.

"Just that we think it may be connected to another open homicide," he said.

"Did you mention anything about us?"

"No," Bobby said. "Did you have any luck?"

"Well it sounds like she and Marcus were more off than he realized," Alex said, unable to hide her disappointment and slight anger at Tricia for taking advantage of Marcus' kindness. At least she just had left it to one night and hadn't strung him along for years. "Let's go home. I need to see my daughter."

Bobby nodded with the same sentiment and gestured for her to lead the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had finally fallen asleep, curled on her side facing the window with Bobby's fingers drifting under her T-shirt until they settled on her waist.

Their sleep muddled minds registered a loud noise and they both raised their heads. They glanced at each other, silently asking: _did you hear that too_?

The sound came again and this time they leapt out of bed at the realization that it was Madison screaming.

Madison was already running toward their room and practically flew into Bobby's arms as they met her halfway in the hall.

"Wh-whoa," Bobby said, running his hand over his daughter's head, while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Okay…you're okay, baby."

Alex glanced up at Bobby, both wearing confused expressions, and she began to rub circles on Madison's back.

It had been over six months since Madison had woken up afraid and hysterical like this; not since the few months following Alex's kidnapping.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Bobby asked, combing her hair away from her face.

She shook her head and looked up him.

"It wasn't a nightmare, daddy, there was a monster in my window…on the fire escape…and he was all black with white eyes and—" the words came out in a rush and Bobby held up his hand to stop her.

"Calm down…"

"But he was there…"

It wasn't like her to claim a monster had scared her, she was too practical for her age and too aware that real monsters were just people who did bad things.

"I believe you saw something…b-but it could have been a bird or some other animal—"

"No…"

"Okay-okay….look you go back to bed with Momma and I'll go check your room, okay?"

Madison nodded and then crawled from Bobby's arms to Alex's, wrapping her legs and arms around her mother's petite frame.

Bobby ran his hand along Madison's head and gave Alex a concerned shrug, before going to Madison's room.

Alex shifted the girl's weight as she walked them back to her and Bobby's room.

"Oh, babe, you're getting too big for me to cart around," Alex said as she plopped down on the bed with Madison still in her arms and felt a little sad at the realization.

"Daddy doesn't think so," Madison spoke into Alex's shoulder.

Alex chuckled and then said, "Well, daddy's a lot bigger than me…"

Alex kissed her hair and then looked up as Bobby came back in the room, holding his hands up in an _I don't know_ gesture.

He sat beside them and Madison shifted slightly to look up at him from her mother's lap.

"I didn't see anything outside your window, baby," Bobby said, tucking a curl behind his daughter's ear. "Wh-whatever it was…it's gone now."

"But he was there…" Madison said, softly and much more calm than what she was.

"Come on, let's try to go back to sleep," Alex said.

Madison nodded and then crawled from Alex's lap to the middle of the bed. Alex followed her daughter's path and curled her body around Madison's. Bobby stretched out on his back beside them and Madison weaved her arms around his left as if it were one of the many stuffed animals that decorated her room.

After she was sure Madison had fallen back to sleep, Alex looked over at Bobby and then reached her hand across their daughter to finger his wrist.

"A monster?" Alex asked.

"I know…it's not like her," Bobby said. "But something spooked her…she doesn't make things up."

"Yeah…maybe Cass let her watch something she shouldn't have last weekend…she's six…six year olds get carried away," Alex said, but knew that their six year old generally only got carried away with her questions and quest for wanting to understand things. "She'll be all right. She's got T-ball again tomorrow, so between that and Nathan, they should get her mind off…whatever it was."

He nodded, but she knew something was still bothering him. She laid her head back down, closing her eyes, and gently stroked her thumb against the pulse point in his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Bobby slipped out of the kitchen to Madison's room, leaving his wife finishing off her coffee and bagel and his daughter still working on her cheerios.

He glanced over the closed window and then unlocked it before pushing it and then the screen open. He ducked under and then carefully climbed out onto the iron fire escape.

He glanced around the small cube and then down the seven floors to the ground below, but nothing jumped out at him.

He crouched down with a sigh and then examined the columns of the railing. On one edge he caught sight of a small black thread he thought probably came from a hem of a shirt.

He pulled the thread from the metal and then studied it as it sat between his nimble fingers. He stood still holding it, until a breeze blew across him and the thread flew from his hand.

He huffed and glanced around the alley beneath him.

"Bobby!" he heard Alex call and her then her footsteps approaching the room.

"Yeah…I'm coming," Bobby said as he crawled back into the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain was already half way to their desks, when Bobby and Alex stepped into the squad room the following morning.

"Morning, captain," Alex said.

"Detectives," Ross said with a nod. "Rogers called this morning…she matched the DNA to Strauss. Go pick him up."

Ross turned on his heel and headed back to his office.

Alex glanced up at Bobby and then turned back toward the elevators with Bobby close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ADA Casey Novak and Ross stood in the observation room, while Alex and Bobby sat in an interrogation room across from Peter Strauss and his well dressed attorney, Lionel Curtis.

Ross glanced over the steely ADA, who glared at Strauss through the glass.

"You're sure he's good for this?" Ross asked.

"I'm sure he's capable of it," Casey said. "We had his DNA, he was the last person to see Lisa, but his lawyer spun this whole story that Strauss was only being prosecuted for his sexual proclivities…said we should look into another man she was dating. It didn't help that we had no crime scene, so McCoy said we needed more to file chargers."

"Another body would do it…" Ross said and then turned up the volume on the intercom to hear the interview.

Strauss sat back in the metal chair with his ankle resting on his knee and his shoulders relaxed in a crisp suit. The confident twitch tugging at his lips easily waved off his concerned for the charges the detectives wanted to bring against him.

"My client is invoking his right to silence," Curtis said.

"Well he can still listen," Alex said. "Don't bother denying that you knew her because the DNA we found inside her matches yours."

"If you have charges to bring against my client then get it over with, otherwise we're leaving," Curtis said.

"S-so you're just going to let your lawyer handle things…th-that's understandable," Bobby said. "You already lied to us once…he-he wouldn't want you to slip up again."

"Watch yourself, detective," Curtis said.

"No, let him speak Lionel," Strauss said. "You want the truth?"

"Peter," Curtis warned.

"Quiet, Lionel," Strauss said. "So yes…I knew her…we'd been seeing each other for years, but we agreed to be discrete…if anyone asked we didn't know each other."

"Well, that's very convenient," Bobby said. "Especially since she can't confirm or deny—"

"Look, I didn't kill her…just like I didn't kill Lisa."

"So you just happened to have sex with her with the same night that someone else bashed in her skull," Alex said.

Alex could feel her skin crawl as Strauss ate her with his eyes.

"Maybe someone's following me…attacked them to frame me…" Strauss said. "I definitely have had my share of enemies."

"Like husbands, boyfriends of the women you brutalize," Bobby said and then placed a photo of Tricia's body on the table. "There's a lot of bruises…did you do most that?"

Strauss glanced over the big detective and held Bobby's eyes, which were just as sure as his.

"So she liked it rough…that's not a crime. I find many women in powerful positions like being submissive in bed," Strauss said as his eyes fell back onto Alex. "Does your husband like the fact that you're a cop?"

Alex sat back, crossing her arms over her chest and tried to keep her expression blank.

"What makes you think I have one?" Alex asked.

Strauss pointed to her necklace, which apparently had slipped out of the neckline of her sleeveless sweater, and said, "The ring on your neck…or maybe you're a widow."

Bobby leaned forward with a forced smile.

"Personally, I don't know how he does it…if my wife was a cop…I-I'd never sleep," Bobby said. "May-maybe I just can't handle strong women…not like you. You do like strong women, don't you? Or-or do you just like forcing them to have sex with you?"

"I've never had to force anyone!" Strauss said ready to bolt up from his seat, but Lionel's hand to his chest stopped him.

Bobby glanced at Alex and then their ears perked at a light tapping from the other side of the glass.

"Give us a minute," Alex said coolly as she rose from the table.

Bobby followed, holding the door as he gave Strauss a final once over, and then made his way to the observation room.

They found Ross and Casey watching them expectantly as they entered the observation room.

"He-he's not giving anything up," Bobby said stepping toward the glass.

"He doesn't have to…juries don't buy coincidences," Casey said. "Charge him. I'll get him arraigned this afternoon."

The detectives nodded and watched the ADA breeze out of the room.

Ross sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You heard her…I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into," Ross said.

"His lawyer's not going to make it easy, but she's right…it's too much of a coincidence," Alex said.

"Get him booked," Ross said. "But afterwards take a team to his apartment…see if you can find any other ammunition for Ms. Novak."

Ross gave a nod to the detectives and then made his way to the door.

They watched Ross leave and then turned back toward each other.

"Can't handle strong women?" Alex muttered with a smirk as she stepped closer to Bobby.

He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Between you and Madison I sometimes wonder."

Alex grinned and turned her attention back toward Strauss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strauss's loft was modern and cool, filled with steel and exposed beams. The furniture seemed hard and uninviting to Alex, who couldn't fathom any woman subjecting herself to a slime like Strauss.

The CSU techs had not been able to find so much as a hair fiber or partial print anywhere in the apartment.

_Probably let his cleaning lady, unknowingly, clean up any evidence, _Alex thought.

She watched Bobby scan the beams above them and then his eyes came to settle on one particular vent.

"Eames," he called and she looked up to where he was staring. "Th-the paint on those screws…it's been scratched off…"

"Like they're taken on and off a lot," Alex said.

Bobby nodded and then went in search for one of the tech's ladders, finding one and then dragging it over.

He climbed to the second to the last step and then pulled out his pocket knife to loosen the screws. He placed the panel to the vent on the top step and then reached his arm inside, sweeping it around until his hand landed on something soft and plastic.

Bobby pulled out two Zip-lock bags, each holding one pair of panties.

"Trophies?" Bobby asked, holding up the bags.

"And look, he even put them in evidence bags for us…how thoughtful," Alex said, while Bobby passed the bags to her.

One of the techs approached her and she passed him the bags.

"Rush these to the lab for us," Alex said.

The tech nodded and then left Alex to stare back up at Bobby who was pulling out another, smaller bag. His expression changed as he looked over whatever he had found.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

He stepped down and looked over her with worried eyes.

Alex reached her hand out and he reluctantly passed her the bag. She realized it was a group of photos and turned it over to find a photo of herself talking to the uniform cop right after they had arrived at Tricia's crime scene.

**A/N: Thanks to those of you have been reviewing. I am glad you are enjoying.**

**Also I have to give credit to rindy73 for the idea of having Bobby go and examine the fire escape. For some reason that never occurred to me for him to do, but it sounded like something he would do. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ross stared down at the five photos lying on his desk, all of which were of Bobby and or Alex from when they had first arrived at the crime scene. He glanced up at Alex and Bobby, who sat across from him.

Bobby ran his knuckles across his lips and bobbed his knee as he met the captain's stern but sympathetic gaze. Alex was still with her legs crossed and her arms resting on the chair. She refused to let this guy spook her and Bobby knew it, which made him even more worried.

"Okay," Ross said and then let out a sigh. "We'll post a squad car outside your building—"

"That's not necessary, captain," Alex said.

"Y-yes it is," Bobby said as he sat forward.

"No, it's not. I'm not going to live in fear and I'm not going to stress my daughter out over nothing," Alex said.

"Nothing?" Bobby asked.

"This isn't even his M.O. These could just be him keeping tabs on the detectives investigating him," Alex said, before Ross could interject.

"B-but you are what he looks for—"

"But I'm not going to him for sex like Lisa and Tricia…"

"All right, detectives…this is not an argument for my squad room," Ross said. "I'll hold off on the squad car, for now, but if either of you receive any more photos or if anything happens you tell me immediately."

"Yes, sir," Alex and Bobby grumbled, their words half on top of the other's.

"Get back to work," Ross said.

Alex rose first and Bobby grudgingly followed her as she headed back to their desks.

"Eames," Bobby softly called.

"This isn't the place for this," she whispered as she pulled out her chair.

"Let's just take a quick walk…we haven't had lunch yet anyway," Bobby said.

Alex huffed and shrugged.

"Fine," Alex said.

She followed him down the elevator and out onto the street in silence. He led the way to a near by hotdog vendor and ordered for both of them.

"Bobby, let's not make a big deal out of this until we know it's something to worry about," Alex said as he passed her a hotdog.

"But it potentially could be a big deal…you saw they way he looked at you."

"But we're together all the time...if he has…taken an interest in me…how is he going to find an opening to get to me?"

"We let down are guard….we can't be together all the time…an-and…it happened once."

Alex sighed and looked down at her feet. She knew he still hadn't let go of the guilt he felt about her kidnapping.

"This is different…we have the opportunity to be on guard. Look I promise to be extra careful, but I'm not going into hiding for some asshole who may or may not have it out for me…" Alex said. "And Madison will see the car and she'll know something is up…I don't want to cause her any more nightmares. Okay?"

Bobby recognized the resolve on her face and knew there was no arguing with her.

He let out a long breath and nodded.

"Okay…"

"We have a nice night…and a busy weekend planned…let's just enjoy it," Alex said. "Plus, he's in custody—"

"He also has a good lawyer…"

"And he also doesn't seem like the type to seek women out…he's so cocky he probably just waits for them to come to him so they can discover what a gift he is," Alex argued.

Bobby sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"I-I thought I was supposed to be the profiler," Bobby said, with faint smile.

"Yeah, well, we know how you can get sometimes when you're worried," Alex said. "Can we please just get through the rest of the day and not think about it until Monday?"

"I-I'll try."

Alex nodded and then turned on her heel, leading the way back to One PP as they ate their hotdogs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby slid onto the bench in the court room just behind Fin Tutuola.

Bobby tapped Fin's shoulder, who twisted in his seat and shook Bobby's hand.

"How's it going, man?" Fin asked and then smiled at Alex. "What do you think the chances are of it sticking this time?"

"I-I guess that depends on how good your ADA is," Bobby said.

"Hey you want to go grab that drink later tonight?" Fin asked.

"I can't tonight…"

"You still chasing all those tall, worldly brunettes," Fin asked with a smirk.

Alex swung her eyes to Bobby with an amused smile and saw his sheepish grin.

"Uh, no…ju-just my wife," Bobby said.

"Don't tell me the lady with the cats got you to take the plunge?"

Bobby laughed and then said, "No…my…uh…my tastes have changed…"

"Well I have to meet the woman who got you to sit still long enough to make it through a wedding," Fin said.

Alex and Bobby shared a quiet smile before turning back to Fin.

"We didn't have one," Alex said. "Not a traditional one anyway."

Fin smiled, glancing back and forth from Bobby to Alex, and then broke into a laugh.

"Well no wonder you're on the Chief's hit list," Fin said. "Well I can't wait to hear this story…we have to go grab a beer now."

The bailiff announced Strauss' docket number and all three detectives turned their attentions to the front of the court.

"How do you plea Dr. Strauss?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty, your honor," Strauss said.

"Ms. Novak what is the people's request on bail?"

"We request remand your honor," Casey said.

"Your honor," Curtis said. "My client is a respected surgeon with patients depending on him—"

"And two women have ended up dead after spending time with him," Casey said.

"Dr. Strauss is more than willing to surrender his passport until these charges are dropped and is eager to plan his defense against this witch hunt."

The judge nodded.

"All right, bail is set at two million under the condition that Dr. Strauss surrenders his passport," the judge said and let his gavel fall. "Next case."

Alex watched Casey's shoulders slump slightly at the decision and then let her eyes trail over to Strauss as an officer lead him out of the courtroom. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey joined Bobby and Alex as they went down to the morgue to meet Rogers about the lab results on the panties.

Rogers opened up the two files.

"Well one is from Tricia Clarkson. I even found small traces of her blood," Rogers said. "But the other was washed…any DNA was too degraded to match to either victim."

Bobby shifted and scratched the back of his neck.

"Why wash one and not the other?" Alex asked.

"Uh…well…he-he probably wouldn't," Bobby said. "I-it would take away their meaning…it wouldn't be as arousing."

"I don't really care why he would or wouldn't wash them…this means we got him on Tricia's murder," Casey said. "Good work."

Casey nodded to the detectives and then left the morgue.

"Well she wasn't sticking around for you to ruin her day," Alex said glancing up at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged.

"It's unusual," Bobby said. "But he could still be experimenting…w-with the ritual…it could be why the crime scenes were different."

Alex studied him and got the feeling that he didn't completely believe what he was saying.

She sighed and nodded, not feeling up to figuring out what he was really thinking.

They both turned toward Rogers as she rose from her stool with a slight smile on her face.

"Well I got to get going," Rogers said, gathering her files back together. "Have a good weekend, detectives."

"Big plans?" Alex asked with a small smile.

Alex had never seen Rogers blush before, but she could have sworn that she saw a brief shade of pink eclipse her cheeks.

"Just a friend taking me to the opera," Rogers said and then left the detectives to exchange small, amused smiles.

"I told you she's been acting different," Bobby said.

Alex nodded and lightly scratched her chin.

"You know what's even more interesting? I saw a tux in Ross' office earlier," Alex said and then glanced up a Bobby. She didn't fight the smirk tugging at her lips at his surprised expression. "Come on, Goren. Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Just some sex…though I swear it will be important to the plot in later chapters…really. **

Chapter 9

The remains of dinner and an almost gone bottle of wine rested on the kitchen table while the sounds of old blues and jazz standards filled the dim lit apartment.

Alex rested against Bobby, moving with him as he guided them in the small space behind the sofa.

Her bare feet trusted his and she fought the urge to step on to the tops of his, while her hips shifted with the guidance of his left hand.

"You know, we could have gone out and done all of this," Bobby said, his breath tickling her hair.

"Why go out when I have a perfectly good cook here?" Alex asked, looking up at him with a smirk.

"But he has to clean too…"

"I'll clean…probably not till the morning…but I will."

He grinned, playfully, and nodded.

"Well now I see…you say you'll clean t-to get me into bed quicker, knowing I'll wake up before you…a-and do the dishes out of boredom."

She chuckled and then said, "You think you have me all figured out, huh?"

His smile softened, becoming less like a tease.

"Hardly," he said and then kissed the top of her head.

Alex reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down to hers. He secured his arms around her lower back and lifted her as he stood straight, letting her legs dangle along the length of his body.

She eased her legs around him, feeling the muscles of her abdomen tense with the effort and teased each other with lips and tongue, while he continued to sway from side to side.

She arched her neck, silently asking for his lips to travel lower, which he easily obliged as she traced his ear with her forefinger.

"What were you saying about me getting you into bed quicker?" Alex asked and he could feel her smirk against his ear.

He raised his head, securing his forearms under her bottom, and brushed his lips to hers. She leaned her head down on his shoulder, nipping and sucking at his neck, while he walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Alex loosened her legs from his waist and she slid back down to her feet, lightly pressing against his chest, until he backed into the bed. She slipped loose the buttons of his shirt and then pulled the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms.

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and watched Alex peel her T-shirt over her head, his eyes dilating with desire at the sight of her in her black cotton bra and jeans.

She smiled at him, tossing the shirt to the floor, and then stepped closer. She put one knee on either side of him as his fingers explored the span of her back and she teased open his lips.

Bobby snapped lose her bra and she sat back long enough for him to slip it down her arms, but quickly reclaimed his mouth, welcoming the texture and taste of his tongue against her own.

His palms gently pushed on her arms, urging her to sit back, and he dipped his head to suck her nipple into his mouth. She threaded her fingers into his hair and felt her body swell at his gentle tugging. He switched sides, leaving her one breast cold and aching, and she inclined her mouth to kiss whatever part of his head or neck she could reach.

Alex went for his belt buckle, while nibbling on his ear, and then said, "Enough teasing…"

He laughed in between kisses and then raised his head to see her face, feeling her cool fingers against the skin of his abdomen.

She stepped off the bed and pulled off his pants along with his boxers. He quickly shed the rest of her clothing and she again straddled his lap.

Alex sat up on her knees and then his fingers found their way between their bodies, parting her folds and teasing her inside and out.

She let out a shaky breath as her head fell back and her hands gripped his shoulders for purchase.

He withdrew his fingers and then guided her hips as she slowly sank onto him.

Both gasped as his head fell to her shoulder and he reveled in the welcome her body always gave him. He grasped her hips, raised them, and then lowered her again to duplicate the sensation.

They rested their foreheads together and looked into the others heavy lidded eyes.

"What'd I say about teasing?" Alex asked with a smirk.

He kissed her grin and rolled them over, scooting her further towards the center of the bed. Her hands traveled to the base of his back and felt the muscles bunch and release with the rhythm of his hips.

He supported himself on his forearms and trailed his lips along her neck, temple, and cheek as he focused on the way she tilted her hips and tightened around him.

He loved how their verbal banter seamlessly transformed into a physical kind, their words and snark replaced by thrusting hips and arching backs.

Her soft whimpers began to take the turn into murmuring moans and he worked a little stronger inside her, while she pressed her hips up harder to meet his.

Her body arched against his as her orgasm over powered her and then limply bounced as his thrusts became erratic. A soft cry echoed in her ear as he came and she felt his nose buried in the crook of her neck, taking in their familiar, comforting scent.

Alex kissed his temple, loving the feel of his body blanketing hers and the light tickle of him softening inside her.

Bobby raised his head and smoothed his palms along the sides of her head, both still slightly breathless. She lazily smiled up at him and then lightly sucked on his thumb when it crossed her lips.

His eyes traced the hollows and curves of her face and she could see his mind wandering.

"What are you thinking? Or more importantly how can you even form thoughts right now?" Alex asked.

He smiled and lightly kissed her nose then lips. He withdrew from her body and stretched out on his side beside her, most of his calves dangling over the side of the bed.

She shifted onto her stomach and crossed her arms under her head as a makeshift pillow. He absently began to trace patterns on her skin as he felt her eyes on him.

"You're still worried about Strauss," she said.

He nodded, but continued to gaze at his fingers as they played against her skin.

"A-a little…something just isn't fitting…something's missing."

"You can actually think about work right now?" Alex asked. "I must be losing my touch."

"Hey, you brought it up," he said glancing up at her.

Alex sighed.

"Yeah…I know…"

Bobby traced his fingers up her shoulder and into her hair, brushing the strands behind her ear.

"And I doubt that you'll never lose your touch," he said and then leaned over to kiss her.

He resumed his drawing of intricate, uniform patterns on her back and she watched him with lazy and content eyes.

"This is nice…we need to do this more…" she said as her eyes slipped close.

He smirked. "I-I've always thought we had a very healthy sex life."

She smiled and looked up at him.

"That's not what I meant," she said with an expression of mock annoyance.

"I know…"

"I know you know," Alex said. "I mean, as much as I love Mad and miss her when she's not here…we need to make a point to set time aside like this…just us…"

Bobby nodded.

"Well…we-we'll try harder," Bobby said. "Do-do you think she's all right tonight at Carrie's?"

"If she wasn't one of them would have called by now," Alex said.

Bobby nodded and then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her shoulder.

They were quiet and watched each other, while Bobby continued to paint invisible portraits on her back.

With a sigh, Bobby pushed himself off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked.

"My feet are falling asleep hanging off the side like that," he said. "Can we lie down like normal people?"

Alex softly groaned and then forced herself to move, crawling up to her pillow and getting under the covers.

She caught Bobby smiling at her as she settled on her stomach.

"You do realize that you're not going anywhere right now, right?" Alex asked.

Bobby nodded before turning out the bedside lamp and finally climbed under the covers. She snuggled against him and they both drifted to sleep.

Around three Bobby woke up and his fingers began to travel up Alex's ribs to the upper crest of her breast. She slowly woke as he planted light kisses on her head, cheeks, eyes, and nose, and then they made love again in the slivers of light that showed through the part in the curtains.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The steel bleachers were warm beneath them and the sun blared down on the group of fields as they watched Madison step toward the pint size plate and wave to her parents.

Alex and Bobby smiled at her, while Alex rested her forearm on Bobby's knee and felt half skin and half the fabric of his cargo shorts against her bare arm.

Madison swung her little bat and hit the ball a pretty good distance, taking the stand down with her effort before breaking into a run toward first base.

"Go, baby, go!" Alex called and joined the rest of the crowd as they applauded.

Bobby clapped as well, shifting his eyes from Madison to Alex, who he watched with amusement, while Madison made it to second base.

Alex put her arm back down on to his knee as the next kid took the plate.

"You're really into this," Bobby said.

"Sports were always big in my family…you know I played softball in high school. Are you not enjoying this?"

"I-it's not that…I'm glad she's having fun…and I love watching her. I guess this is a different experience for me than it is for you…"

"Sorry," Alex said softly. "This doesn't bring you the same fun and embarrassing memories it brings me, huh?"

"No. No, it doesn't," Bobby said. "But…i-it's also starting some new ones…"

They exchanged small smiles and then Bobby twined his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it before laying their hands back to rest against his knee.

After another batter, Madison made it to home plate and again waved at her parents while wearing a bright smile.

"She's really loving this," Bobby said.

"Well don't sound so excited about it," Alex teased.

"I'm glad she's having fun…I-I guess I just always saw her doing more…."

"Girly things," Alex finished.

Bobby shrugged, guiltily.

"Y-yes. I always saw her doing dance…or gymnastics…"

"Well then you should have knocked up one of those leggy brunettes you used to chase around," Alex said with a smirk.

He gave her a sheepish smile, which she loved, and then gave a slight nod.

"You're never going to let me live that down, huh?"

"Not on your life," Alex said.

A few more batters went and then the teams switched sides.

"Are you thirsty?" Alex asked.

"You want me to get something?" Bobby asked.

"I'll go. You keep watching."

"I-I'll go with you."

Alex sighed.

"Bobby, stay. I am perfectly safe."

Bobby nodded reluctantly and then said, "Okay."

Alex hopped off the bleachers and walked toward the small concession stand. She got a bottle of water and as she turned away to walk back she found Marcus standing in front of her.

"Hi," Alex said, a little confused and startled from nearly crashing into him.

"Hi," Marcus said with a small smile.

"How are you holding up?"

He shrugged.

"Yesterday was rough…the funeral…but I'm getting through it. Spending a lot of time with family, hence why I'm here…my nephew is at the far little league field," Marcus said.

"That's good…"

"Yeah…plus it helps knowing that you caught him," Marcus said. "Still…digesting everything, though…"

Alex glanced down at the ground and fidgeted with the water bottle she held. She knew ADA Novak had briefed him late yesterday and told him about Strauss' claim of his and Tricia's affair.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," Alex said.

Marcus nodded.

"I-I suspected she had been seeing someone else…when we first started dating, but I really thought she had gotten over it…had made her choice to stay with me. I don't really know what to believe," Marcus said.

"We'll figure it out," Alex said.

Marcus blew out a harsh breath and nodded.

"Uh…who are you here watching?" he asked.

Alex gave a tight smile and pointed toward the girl's T-ball field.

"My daughter…"

"Oh…I didn't realize you had remarried…you don't wear a ring," Marcus said, his eyes lingering over where Alex had pointed. "Isn't that your partner? Does he have a kid here too?"

"Yeah, yeah he does…mine," Alex said and began fingering her ring hanging from the chain around her neck. "He's not exactly my partner today…he's my husband."

He tried to hide it, but Alex saw Marcus' face fall slightly more than it already was, but he also didn't seem as surprised as Teresa had been.

"Oh…well, you'll have to tell me that story sometime," Marcus said. "I-I'm a little surprised you got remarried…you and Joe were so…"

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod, before he could finish his thought and saw Bobby searching for her from his seat. "I should get back."

"Of course…I'll probably see you at some of the trial," Marcus said. "I appreciate everything."

Alex nodded and then said, "Take care."

She let out a long breath as she walked back toward Bobby, who watched her until she was seated back beside him.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "How's the game?"

"Uh…well…she caught a ball," Bobby said with a smile.

"Awe and I missed it," Alex said.

"I'm sure she'll catch one again," Bobby said.

Alex nodded and then returned her hand to his knee, which he covered with his own. Even though he would sometimes tease her about it, she knew he liked the fact that she was becoming more willing to show affection in public, so long as they were off the clock.

"Was that Marcus?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah…I told him about us…"

"Was he as surprised as Teresa?" Bobby asked.

Alex shrugged.

"If he had a strong opinion either way he didn't let on," Alex said. "He just seems so sad…I kind of felt like I was just adding another blow."

Bobby nodded and chewed on his bottom lip lost in thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, but she returned her attention back to Madison.

The game went on for another half hour and then the coach took the kids back into the small cinderblock locker room to get their things, while the parents filtered off the bleachers to wait and collect their children.

The kids gradually scurried out of the locker room and to their parents in little spurts until the groups slowly dwindled.

Alex and Bobby glanced around and worry built up in both their stomachs when they didn't see any sign of Madison.

Alex looked up at Bobby, who nodded, silently validating her concern.

"You go check the locker room," Bobby said. "I'll go check the playground."

They broke into their separate directions and both fought to stay calm.

**A/N: I know, I know…I'm evil. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**

**Also if anyone is interested in reading some other things I've written or little odd tidbits about myself, I have started a blog that I'll try to update once or twice week. If you'd like to take a gander here is the address: lynnez59.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bobby walked quickly through the grass to the small playground about fifty yards away from the locker room.

"Madison!" he called. "Mad!"

When he saw a small figure sitting on the edge of the slide he went from a walk to a trot.

It was Madison there with her knees tucked to her chest and her face hidden by her knees and arms.

"Maddie," he said, hastily and crouched in front of her. "Don't ever run off like that."

"Sorry daddy," Madison said and looked up at him.

Her eyes were a little blood shot and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Baby," Bobby said, swiping his thumb under her eye. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He pretended to be nice, but then he said mean things about you and Momma…"

"Who did?"

"He said that you two are only together because of me and that momma doesn't really want us."

"Oh, baby that's not true."

"I know," she said with a sniffle and Bobby gave a small smile at her certainty. "But why would he pretend to be a friend and then lie?"

He sighed and then clenched his jaw.

"I-I guess sometimes people don't like seeing other people happy," Bobby said, rubbing circles on her back.

"But why?"

"I don't know, baby…lots of reasons" Bobby said. "Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Madison shrugged.

"Was he tall, like me?" Bobby asked.

She shook her head.

"He was shorter."

"An-and what about his hair? Was it light, dark?"

"It was kind of like yours," she said.

Bobby nodded and recalled that Strauss had salt and pepper hair, but wasn't that much shorter than him. He chewed on his lip to contain his building anger and his mind began going through his profile for Strauss. Going after Alex he could see, even though Alex was right it wasn't his M.O, but getting to her through Madison he couldn't. This was an act of jealousy, not intimidation.

"Come on, let's go find momma," Bobby said as he took hold of one of her hands and then both rose to their feet. "You know you did really well today."

"Thank you," Madison said as they walked and stared down at the ground.

"Hey," Bobby said as he stopped and then crouched in front of her again. "Don't let this ruin your day, okay? It's not worth it. You, me, and momma know the truth and that's all that matters."

Madison nodded and then Bobby kissed her brow. She leaned into him and he held for a few minutes. He stood again and they continued to walk hand in hand.

Alex was waiting for them by the cinderblock locker room and Madison hopped into her arms. Alex tightly hugged her and kissed her temple, while keeping her eyes on Bobby silently asking him for answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had managed to salvage the rest of the day and it helped that they had decided to let Nathan spend the night, who was always able to get Madison's mind off of whatever was bothering her.

Bobby and Alex hadn't talked about what had happened, except for Bobby explaining what Madison had told him, and then spent the afternoon focusing on the kids and waiting for them to wear themselves out.

Alex finally got them to go to sleep around ten that night and ran her hand over her nephew's silky brown hair as he slept on the pull out bed attached to Madison's. She wedged herself between the pull out and the wall to kiss Madison's head and then made sure the blinds on the window were tightly closed.

She left them in the dark and kept the door open just a crack before heading back to the kitchen where Bobby roughly washed the dishes.

He had done a good job at hiding his agitation most of the day, but now that Madison and Nathan were asleep there was nothing there to force him to contain it.

Alex hopped up onto the counter next to where he stood and watched him, but he kept his attention focused on his task.

"You're angry at me? For refusing the squad car?" she asked.

"No…i-it wouldn't have made a difference," he said and abruptly stopped washing the dishes.

He planted his palms onto the counter and held on as if it could suck the worry and anger out of him.

"Strauss has never stalked his victims…he never had to," Alex said.

Bobby nodded.

"An-and he couldn't have known…even if he knew about are personal relationship…he couldn't have known we had her before we were married," Bobby said. "And I don't think he would care…"

"This isn't Strauss…this has nothing to do with him or this case."

"I think it has everything to do with him," Bobby said as he stood straight and faced her.

Alex sighed as she studied him.

"The underwear, the pictures, you think someone planted them in his apartment," Alex said.

"Yeah…"

"So what you believe him now? That some mysterious figure is following him and killing the women he has sex with?"

"Not him…Tricia."

Alex huffed, uncomfortable with where this was headed and was prepared to protest when he began to explain.

"Let's say Lisa was an accident. She was strangled with a belt…i-it could have been erotic asphyxia gone wrong. To cover it up he dumps the body in the alley, goes home and cleans up…" Bobby said.

"But what about the ID? You said yourself that that was never released to the press."

"And you said that we shouldn't ignore the differences…an-and I-I think I was…or at least I wanted to," Bobby said and leaned in a little closer to her. "Strauss is…despicable, arrogant…"

"Someone who pushes all of your buttons," Alex quietly said.

Bobby nodded.

"A guy like Strauss he's probably read up on criminal pathology…it's probably a turn on for him…but he'd know leaving a signature like the ID might throw suspicion off of him and onto an outside party."

"But instead it just makes it easier to make him look guilty when another one of his girlfriend's winds up dead," Alex said.

Bobby nodded.

"So, maybe Tricia did see him that night, willingly…she headed home and…someone was waiting for her, killed her, and then dragged her to the alley to frame Strauss."

"But who?" Alex asked, already knowing where his thought was going.

Bobby glanced down at her knee and scratched the back of his neck.

"A-a jealous boyfriend…particularly one whose a cop—"

"Bobby…"

"Look, he would have access to the files…if he found out about the affair he easily could have steered himself toward the file on Lisa Wilson—"

"So could have one the ADA's she was also supposedly sleeping with."

"O-okay, but would one of them take a personal interest in us?"

Alex sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"But you saw him, Bobby. He's not faking his grief. He really loved her."

"I-I know…maybe that was the problem…cause she didn't love him back, not really…he got to a breaking point."

"I don't know Bobby. I never saw him show an ounce of violence towards anyone…even with the guys who would get rough with us when we were undercover. He was always the kind to talk his way out of sticky situations…even when I rejected him the…the morning after…he followed my lead and never brought it up again."

Bobby huffed and moved in front of her, planting his hands on either side of her.

"Well, maybe that's the problem. He-he got tired of just going along with everything," Bobby said, with more irritation than he intended. He took a deep breath and then continued. "I'm just saying we need to look at the possibility…m-maybe you're right…we haven't talked to all the guys her friend said she was seeing…it could have been one of them."

"But you don't really think that," Alex said.

Bobby shrugged.

"I-I think he's the only one we know for certain was at that game today," Bobby said and then paused. "Look, the bruises on Tricia's stomach…Rogers said they could have come from a size ten boot…M-marcus looks to be about a size ten…an-and he easily could have gotten a pair Tricia's panties with her DNA on it, but he couldn't have for Lisa."

"But why risk planting the photos of us?"

"I don't know…maybe i-it's his guilt…maybe a part of him wants to get caught."

Alex let out a harsh breath and lightly shook her head.

"Or what about Mad? The guy I knew wouldn't do that."

"Well, maybe you never really knew him," Bobby said, his voice beginning to escalate again. "Strauss has no reason to undermine our relationship to her. He-he wouldn't be jealous of me, but Marcus…Marcus might."

Bobby took in a deep, slow breath and softened his face as he silently pleaded with her.

"I just…" Alex struggled with her guilt and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I just can't believe he's capable of this. That I could…with someone who's capable of this."

"I know," he said and moved one of his hands to rest on her hip.

She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingers up and down his sides.

She knew he didn't like this anymore than she did and that he was growing weary of having to defend himself to the chief and the captain, so she didn't want him to feel that way about her too.

"We have to look into the possibility," Bobby said against her head.

She nodded against him.

They moved to the living room to try to relax, but the rest of their weekend was heavy with a tension that they didn't really know how to resolve until they both had definitive answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

First thing Monday morning, Bobby and Alex sat across from Ross' desk and told him about what happened at the game and Bobby's thoughts about Strauss' innocence.

Ross let out a huff and rubbed his eyes.

"It's a nice theory, but Novak doesn't seem to keen to hear any alternate ideas," Ross said and then focused his gaze onto Alex. "Why would detective Laidler take such a special interest in you?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It wasn't a secret in my vice squad that he had a little crush on me."

"Uh huh," Ross said. "And exactly how far did this crush go?"

"Sir, with all do respect, I don't see how that's any business of yours," Alex said.

"If it's going to effect this investigation it is."

"Captain, you let us keep working the Quinn case…th-there's no reason to take us off of this one," Bobby said.

Ross glanced from Bobby to Alex.

"Okay…" Ross sighed. "There's a simple solution to this…bring your daughter in to look at some photos—"

"What?" Bobby asked, shifting in his chair to the edge. "You want us to bring Madison here? You, the person who suggested I don't wear my wedding ring in the squad room?"

"A suggestion you obviously didn't take to heart," Ross said. "She's in this whether any of us like it or not. Bring her in…I'll talk to her and see if she ID's Strauss or Laidler."

"You'll talk to her?" Bobby asked.

"Well I can't exactly let you question her…so unless you trust Logan to talk to her…"

"Fine, sir," Alex said and then glanced briefly at Bobby. "I'll call Eleanor to bring her over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Alex stood in front of the elevators waiting for Eleanor and Madison to come up.

"She'll be fine talking to Ross," Alex said.

"I-I know," Bobby said just before the elevator doors slid open.

Madison bounced into the hallway and into Bobby's arms with Eleanor not far behind her.

"Hey baby," Bobby said.

"Are you going to show me around?" Madison asked with a bright smile. "Can I watch an in-interro-terrogation?"

"Uh, no. This is going to be a pretty quick trip," Bobby said.

"But—"

"You will get to see the captain's office though," Bobby said in a low, hushed tone.

"Really?"

Bobby nodded and then put her back on her feet.

"So why don't I take you to see the captain, while Momma takes Eleanor somewhere to wait for you, okay?" Bobby asked.

Madison nodded and Alex ran a hand over her daughter's hair before Bobby led Madison quietly to Ross' office.

Ross showed them into his office, giving Madison a small smile and closed the door behind them.

"Hello, Madison," Ross said leaned against the edge of his desk.

Bobby pointed for Madison to climb into one of the chairs and then sat beside her, leaning forward in his seat.

"So, Captain Ross is going to show you a few pictures and ask you some questions, okay?" Bobby asked. "Now, I-I can't stay in here with you, but Momma and I will be right outside."

Madison glanced over at Ross and then back to Bobby.

"Is this about what happened after my game?" Madison asked.

"Y-yes, baby it is," Bobby said. "Is that okay?"

Madison looked back at Ross, trying to decide whether or not she felt safe with him, and then nodded.

"We'll be right outside," Bobby said rising from his seat.

Bobby caught the captain's eyes, who gave him an understanding glance, and then left his daughter to the captain.

Madison swung her leg back and forth and glanced around the office from her seat.

"You almost have as many books as daddy," Madison said.

One corner of Ross' mouth twitched upwards.

"Well you should see my shelves at home," Ross said.

He pulled a small deck of pictures off of his desk and then sat in the chair Bobby had just left.

"Now, I'm just going to show you a few pictures and all I need you to do is tell me if you know them and where you know them from, okay?"

Madison nodded and then Ross showed her the first picture, which was of his oldest son, someone he knew for certain she didn't know.

She shook her head and then he showed her the next one, a picture of Logan.

"That's detective Logan. He and daddy were partners when I was still a baby…"

"How about him?" Ross asked and showed her a picture of Strauss, to which she shook her head. "And what about this one?"

Madison slid off the chair as Ross held up a picture of Marcus and stepped closer to him.

"That's the man who said mean things about momma and daddy."

"And when did he say those things?"

"Saturday…after my T-ball game."

Ross nodded and stood.

"Thank you Madison," Ross said and then opened the door for her.

Madison brushed passed him and quickly saw her parents watching for her from their desks. She trotted over to her mother, who stood behind her sitting father, and hugged her hips.

Bobby and Alex walked Eleanor and Madison back to the elevators and then headed back to Ross' office.

Ross closed the door while the detectives hovered behind the office chairs.

"Well she ID'd Detective Laidler."

"Damn," Alex muttered.

She glanced over at Bobby, who shifted on his feet and kept his eyes low.

"So the question is: how do we prove he had anything to do with Ms. Clarkson's murder?" Ross asked.

"Well there's no trace of him in Strauss' apartment and everything we found in Tricia's is typical of a boyfriend," Bobby said. "He-he thinks he's gotten away with murder…he may get into a comfort zone…slip up."

"We don't have time to just wait for him to slip up…Novak is rushing to get Strauss to trial," Ross said. "And the evidence you have isn't enough to arrest a fellow officer."

"Well he doesn't know that we know…or that we even suspect anyone besides Strauss," Alex said. "Let's keep him believing that."

"What are you suggesting detective?" Ross asked.

Alex let out a breath and rested her palms on the back of one of the chairs.

"He's keeping tabs on us…let's keep tabs on him. Logan and Wheeler can keep an eye on him and I…I can make him think I need an old friend as much as he does…"

"Whoa-whoa…wait," Bobby said. "You are not baiting him."

"Why the hell not? Ten years ago this would have been your idea."

"N-no."

"Oh really? Does Talbot ring any bells?"

"Th-that was different…he was already in custody…in a controlled environment…you were in no danger—"

"Yeah, besides the scalding showers I had to take following that little stunt—"

"And you two wonder why I have reservations about letting a married couple continue to work together," Ross muttered, regaining their attention.

"Sorry sir," Alex said and then took a deep breath. "But if I can make him think that our marriage isn't solid, commiserate with him, I may be able to win his sympathies. He might let down his guard…"

"An-and what happens when he wants more from you than just your sympathies?" Bobby asked.

"I won't let it get that far."

"And if he doesn't give you a choice?"

"I have a gun—"

"Enough detectives…I'm starting to get flashbacks of marriage counseling with my ex," Ross said and then looked from Bobby to Alex with a sympathetic but decisive sigh. "Okay, Eames—"

"Captain," Bobby said.

"Goren, if you have a better idea I am all ears, but Eames is right we have to earn his trust and we have to be cautious," Ross said. "He's a cop…if we're wrong in anyway this will blow-up in all our faces. I'll brief Wheeler and Logan. We'll do surveillance for a couple days then Eames can _run into him_."

Bobby nodded.

"Wh-what about Strauss? He's going to walk for Lisa's murder if these charges get dropped," Bobby said.

"Well call your friends at SVU…it wouldn't hurt for them to re-investigate since their prime suspect is going to trial for another murder," Ross said. "You got two weeks before trial starts…now you two go do what ever you have to do to prepare. I need to get ready to brief the chief, which will probably end up being the highlight of my day."

"How can you be sure he'll even approve his?" Bobby asked in an obvious last ditch effort, in the least likely of places, to nix this as their plan of action.

"Let me worry about that," Ross said. "Get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I realize I just kinda threw Wheeler into the mix in this series w/o any explanation…eventually I may back track and show how she came into play, but I just decided that I like her better than Barek. So in fashion with the show Barek has disappeared with no explanation. **

**Thanks to the people who have been leaving reviews…they're nice little pick me ups when I'm annoyed at work. **

Chapter 13

Bobby and Alex spent the day cleaning up paperwork on their case load and then worked with Logan and Wheeler to set a more definitive plan, but didn't talk much to each other except out of necessity.

The four detectives were crammed into one of the interview rooms; Wheeler and Alex were seated at the table, while Logan leaned on the door frame and Bobby stood at the white board.

"So…Laidler's shift ends at seven," Bobby said and gestured toward the board with a marker. "You'll start tailing him from the precinct. At two a.m. Jeffries and McDonald will come and relieve you."

"Main thing we're looking for are any places he goes to regularly…someplace that wouldn't seem suspicious if I happened to be there at the same time," Alex said.

"Sounds like a plan," Wheeler said. "We can brief you both in the morning with whatever we find. Meet back here at ten tomorrow morning?"

"Make it eleven," Logan said.

"Okay," Wheeler said. "Eleven then."

Alex glanced up at Bobby, who only briefly returned her gaze and then they both nodded.

"Come on, Wheeler, I'll let you drive first shift," Logan said, noticing the tension between Bobby and Alex.

"Thanks," Wheeler muttered as she rose from the table.

Bobby rubbed his palms together and met Alex's eyes when she looked up at him.

"So are you just going to give me the silent treatment all night?" Alex asked.

"I-I'm not," he said, busying himself by stuffing files into his binder.

"Right…" Alex muttered.

"Isn't this one of those conversations w-we're not supposed to have here?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Let's go home," Alex said and rose from the table.

Bobby sighed and shuffled on his feet. She knew he was angry and worried, so was she. She was angry that Marcus used her guilt to play on her sympathies and for ambushing their daughter, but she was better at controlling it. She could see every bone in his body begging to pace and wander the city to calm his nerves.

"You know what," Alex said. "You go ahead and go do whatever you need to…I'm going home."

"Eames…"

"Its okay, Bobby. I'll be fine…I know you need a breather so go," Alex said. "I'll see you at home."

Alex left the room before he could respond and then quickly gathered her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex pulled a sleeveless, purple pajama top over Madison's damp head that matched the little shorts she was already wearing when they heard the front door.

"Daddy!" Madison exclaimed and leapt off the bed to run toward the front door.

Madison met Bobby halfway in the kitchen and he scooped her up, while Alex trailed behind watching them.

"Hey, baby," Bobby said.

"Why didn't you come home with momma?"

Bobby sighed.

"I…uh…something at work made…made me…upset and I just needed some time to…to calm down."

"You're better now?"

Bobby smoothed a hand over her hair and nodded.

"Y-yeah…I'm a little better."

"Okay," Madison said as if giving permission after the fact. "But I don't like when you don't come home with momma."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Will you read with me?"

"I would love to read with you," Bobby said and then placed her on her feet. "Go pick out what you want…I'll be there in a minute."

Madison nodded and then walked back toward her room, loosely hugging Alex along the way.

Alex looked over Bobby and tentatively stepped toward him.

"We okay?" she asked.

"I-I was never mad at you," Bobby said. "Just this whole thing…"

"I know," Alex said. "Go read…we'll talk later."

He nodded and then lightly kissed her head.

Bobby changed into more comfortable clothes and then curled up with Madison in her bed that was too small for him. They started on the first book in The Wizard of Oz series with Madison doing a good portion of the reading until she started to doze and then Bobby took over.

Alex cleaned up the kitchen and then sat down into one corner of the sofa while she waited.

She listened to his bare feet clap against the hardwood floor until he finally sat down in the opposite corner. He rolled his neck to look at her and bobbed his knee.

She turned toward him and curled her legs beneath her.

"Bobby, I've baited plenty of suspects," Alex said.

"I know, but this is different."

"Why? Because I knew him? Because I slept with him?"

"Well, that…and he-he's not the person you knew anymore…"

"That's becoming pretty obvious…"

"We don't know how far gone he really is, Eames."

"I'd say murdering your girlfriend is pretty far gone—"

"I-I mean with you. We don't know how much he knows," he said.

"How much can he know?" Alex asked. "I mean all he saw was us at the game…"

"He was there because of you," Bobby said. "I checked his file…he has one brother living in Philadelphia…he didn't have a nephew at that game."

"Okay…so even if he has been following us he can't have but so much insight on us…he can't know what happens beyond the front doors of this building—"

Bobby shook his head.

"He somehow knew enough to rattle Madison," Bobby said. "You're the one that got away for him…even in the brief moment that he had you, he never had you…and Tricia, who told him she was his, but then betrayed him again and again. He-he got to a breaking point and there's no telling what he might do to you if this backfires…"

Alex sighed and then slid closer to him, placing her hand on his neck.

"Bobby…" she breathed his name, softening her tone. "I know how to do my job—"

"I would never say that you don't—"

"Logan and Wheeler will be around the corner when ever I meet up with him…you'll be there…I'll have a piece on my ankle. It's not like I'm going to let him take me home with him. It could work to our advantage if I don't…"

Bobby huffed and chewed on that last comment.

"C-cause he may be more sympathetic to you if you're reluctant to…to have an affair…if you're unhappy, but are still trying to make it work…he'd feel connected to you."

Alex nodded.

"You know this is our best shot," Alex said.

"I-I know," he reluctantly said and reached his fingers over to brush back her bangs.

He pulled her closer for a kiss and then she shifted into his lap.

She rested her forehead against his, keeping her hands on his neck, while his hands cupped her cheeks.

"I need to do this, Bobby," Alex said. "If his attention is on me…if he has my attention, he won't have any need to come at Madison."

"I-I don't want him coming at either of you," he said as his hands slid down to her hips.

"He's been playing us," Alex said. "Let's play him back."

Bobby sighed, not liking how she was trying to treat this like any other perp, but slowly nodded anyway.

"You'll be careful," he said.

"Of course…you aren't the only one who used to work undercover, you know?"

Bobby nodded and then Alex pressed her mouth into his.

His hands, seemingly on their own accord, pulled her even closer as she rolled her hips against his.

"Well now you're just cheating," Bobby mumbled.

Alex chuckled against his lips.

"If it gets me what I want," Alex said.

Bobby smiled, quietly studying her face for a moment, and then abruptly picked them both off the sofa, tossing Alex over his shoulder at the waist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Alex asked.

"Payback," he said as he carried her to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex and Bobby sat side by side while Logan sat across from them and Wheeler hovered behind him.

"So Laidler went straight to his apartment after he got off his shift," Wheeler said. "About an hour later he left with some files and a pretty expensive looking camera. He went to this coffee shop around the corner from his building."

"He stayed there a couple hours…chatted with one of the waitresses," Logan said. "Looked like he was one of her regulars."

Wheeler nodded her agreement.

"He looked through sheets of photos and then he left."

"Then he wandered the neighborhood taking pictures, a few hours later he went back home. The report we got from Jefferies said he didn't leave again until about an hour before his shift started this morning. He dropped some things in the mail and then headed to work," Logan said. "Not really anything that screams good cop gone bad."

"Wh-what kind of things did he photograph?" Bobby asked.

"Buildings, alleys, passerby's…nothing really specific," Wheeler said.

"We'll start at the same time tonight if you two want to join in the fun," Logan said.

Alex and Bobby glanced at each other.

"I probably shouldn't go," Alex said. "Just in case he sees me."

Bobby nodded.

"I'll go," Bobby said.

"You want to meet us here?" Wheeler asked.

"Actually, would you mind picking me up at home? I'm going to get into trouble with Mad if I'm not home for dinner two nights in a row."

Logan grinned.

"I see she's still got you wrapped around her finger."

Bobby gave a sheepish grin.

"Always…"

"Better make it an early dinner…we'll pick you up at six."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby shifted in the passenger sit of the Crown Vic and rubbed a finger against his lips as he watched Marcus sit in the coffee shop. Logan was beside him at the wheel, while Wheeler sat in the center of the back seat looking as if her she were in an episode of _My Two Dads_.

The same waitress that Logan and Wheeler saw the night before was talking to Marcus again and even sat down across from him. She chatted with him and he eventually shook his head at her, urging her to give a disappointed smile and leaving him alone.

"Looks like she wants to be more than just his waitress," Logan said.

"Yeah…but he's playing shy," Bobby said.

"Are you sure about this guy, Goren?" Logan asked. "I mean I know Madison said she saw him—"

"Sh-she doesn't make up things, Logan," Bobby said turning toward Logan.

"Well maybe she exaggerated—"

"I know my daughter…an-and there's no other way she could have known—"

"Hey, boys," Wheeler said tapping Logan's shoulder. "He's on the move."

Logan drove slow as they followed Marcus as he walked back to his apartment. He didn't go inside, but instead got into his car.

They followed him for several minutes and watch the scenery.

"This is starting to look familiar," Wheeler said.

Bobby shifted and began to fidget.

"That's because he's heading to my building," Bobby said. "Stop the car…I can walk from here."

"We can get you there faster," Wheeler said.

"He can't see me getting out of a car with you two," Bobby said. "It's not far from here. I'll get home and you guys keep an eye on him. Call me to let me know what's going on."

"And if he tries to get into your building?" Logan asked.

"Stop him before he gets to my apartment…"

Logan stopped, but kept his eyes on Marcus' car until he heard the passenger door slam and then drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex rolled over to look up at the digital clock to discover it was about a quarter till one. She had slept a little, but now found herself staring at the part in the curtains. She could see a sliver of the rooftop across the street and shadows move with the cars down below.

She rolled back over as she heard the front door and then Bobby's hurried footsteps.

"Hey," she said as he came into the bedroom. "What's going on?"

Bobby forced himself to still and scratched the back of his neck as she sat up.

"Uh…Laidler…he-he's here."

"What?"

"We followed him here…Logan and Wheeler are still watching him."

"Did he see you with them?"

"No…I walked, but he probably saw me come in…" Bobby said and then was interrupted by his cell phone. "Yeah, Logan."

"_He's just across the street watching_," Logan said. "_We'll stay on him until he leaves. I'll let you know when that is._"

"Thanks…"

"_Hey man…I didn't mean to imply Madison was lying_."

"I-I know…just keep us in the loop."

"_We will…you guys try to relax_."

Bobby hung up the phone and relayed the information to Alex.

Bobby paced, unsure what to do, but finally changed clothes and then sat down next to Alex.

"We could make this work to our advantage," Alex finally said. "For all Marcus knows we had a fight and you went out to cool off…and tomorrow after we fight again I can take a drive to cool off."

Bobby sighed and then pulled her down with him as he laid down on his back.

"So…what do you want to fight about?" Bobby asked.

Alex laughed, grateful for his effort to lighten the mood and despite herself she did feel herself relax a little.

"You pick," she said.

She felt him sigh.

"Did Madison get to sleep okay?" he asked.

"Well you're not trying very hard to pick a fight."

It was Bobby's turn to laugh.

"Sorry…"

"She fought me a little, but she finally passed out…I did have to promise her that you'd get up early with her and make pancakes."

"Oh, great…thanks."

"Don't mention it," Alex said. "Oh…you got a package from Carmel Ridge. I put it on the desk."

"Wh-what was it?"

"I didn't open it," she said. "It's the big manila envelope…maybe it's another bill or something."

"I just I thought I had gotten all that stuff taken care off," Bobby said. "I'll look at it tomorrow."

They were quiet, while Bobby stared up at the ceiling and Alex stared down at the salt and pepper that was sprinkled across his chest.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah?"

"You know that tomorrow when I meet up with him…I may have to say some things…use things that have happened between us…"

"I know," Bobby said and sifted his fingers into her hair. "It's okay…don't worry about me…I know what's real and what's not. T-try to get some sleep."

Alex nodded but neither slept as they waited for news from Logan and tensed at any unusual sound.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ross joined the two detective teams in the interview room the next morning and sat down at the end of the table.

"Well, Laidler stuck around outside until three," Logan explained with his hands on his hips. "And he just stood there, watching."

"Well…he-he probably likes to watch…to gain insight," Bobby said.

"How much insight can he get staring at a building?" Logan asked.

Bobby shrugged.

"He feels like an outsider even in his most intimate relationships…he's trying to figure out how to get back in," Bobby said.

Ross sighed.

"Is everything set up for tonight?" Ross asked.

"Wheeler and Logan are going to tail him like they have been and we'll head out later. I'll drop Bobby at their car and then head to the coffee shop," Alex said.

"Goren, why don't you sit this out?" Ross said.

"Sir—"

"It's too high a risk that detective Laidler will see you two together…"

"Then I'll meet Logan and Wheeler on my own…"

"And it will look suspicious if he follows her home and then you come home a few minutes later," Ross said and then rose from the table. "Stay home tonight…Wheeler and Logan know what they're doing."

"Captain," Alex said.

"Detectives, I've bent a lot for you two and you have proven that you can still do the job, but I'm not bending on this."

Without giving time for anymore protests, Ross headed back to his office and left the detectives in uncomfortable silence.

"We have some reports to sign off on," Wheeler said. "Come on, Logan."

Logan followed behind Wheeler and left Bobby and Alex alone.

They sat across from each other and stared.

"I don't like this," Bobby said.

"I know…I don't like it much either," Alex said. "But maybe he's right…maybe it's better if you stay home with Madison. You trust Logan and Wheeler's tougher than she looks."

Bobby nodded and then studied her.

"I-it'll be easier for you if I'm not there, won't it? To say what you have to say…"

"A little," Alex said reluctantly. "Even if Marcus follows me home, Logan and Wheeler will be right behind him…"

"I know," Bobby said. "Please be careful."

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she sat in her car after parking in front of the coffee shop. She glanced over her side mirror and saw Logan's car, and then checked the transmitter she hooked onto her bra.

"Hope you guys can hear me," Alex said and then saw Wheeler give a thumbs up in the side mirror. "Okay, here it goes."

Alex dabbed a tissue into a water bottle and then swiped it across each of her eyes, slightly smearing her mascara and reddening her eyes.

With another deep breath she got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop. She got into the line, knowing she was in Marcus' field of vision, and then ordered some tea.

She saw him approach from the corner of her eye as she passed some cash to the clerk and cupped her drink in her hand.

When she turned she forced herself to look startled as she found Marcus standing just a few feet in front of her.

"Marcus?"

"Hey…do you live near here?"

"Oh…no…um…I just was taking a drive..."

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine."

"You're just driving around in the middle of the night because your fine?"

Alex shyly shook her head and glanced down at the floor.

"Why don't you sit down with me?" Marcus asked.

Alex sighed and hesitated.

"I don't know I—"

"I welcome the company and I don't mind listening. It's the least I can do for…for everything you did for Tricia."

Alex nodded with a tight smile and then followed Marcus to the table. There she saw an open file with a sheet of photos and a cup of coffee.

They sat across from each other and she sipped on her tea, watching him as he cleaned up his side of the table.

"I didn't know you were into photography," she said.

"Yeah…I always dabbled, but I really got into it not too long… well, not long after you left vice, actually," Marcus said.

"Oh," Alex said. "Marcus…I'm, uh, I'm sorry about what happened…"

"It's okay…I understood," Marcus said. "I wish things had ended differently, but I understood."

Alex nodded and glanced down at the table.

"You and your partner…or I-I guess your husband, seem happy," Marcus said.

"We try," Alex said, trying to look sad.

"Did something happen?"

Alex huffed.

"Just this case…Strauss…he's apparently taken an interest in me and…it's just bringing back some memories of…of something that happened last summer. Bobby and I have been…arguing a lot. So I just needed to get out…"

"I'm sorry," Marcus said. "You don't have to answer this but how did you two end up married and partners?"

"Well we were partners first and it just kind of turned into more…we didn't plan it…we didn't plan anything," Alex said. "I…I got pregnant and we got married."

"Not exactly what you planned…"

"Not exactly…we try to make it work, but sometimes…"

"Do you think you'd still be together…if…if you hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Honestly…I don't know," Alex said, feeling real tears starting to form in her eyes at the lie, but knew it's what he wanted and needed to hear. "But she adores him…I can't take that away from her. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

Marcus shrugged.

"I've always been a good listener," Marcus said.

Alex faked a smile at the memory of him sitting with her after Joe died.

"You always were," Alex said and then took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "So, how about you? How are you doing? Really?"

"Well…I haven't exactly been sleeping great…hence the all night coffee shop, but I'm trying to deal," he said. "I-I just can't believe what she let him do…I mean I was ready to marry her and she…"

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems."

"Please, don't apologize. I like the distraction," Marcus said. "Wh-what happened last summer?"

Alex visibly tensed, but only part of it was for showed.

"I'm sorry…it's not my place," Marcus said.

"It's okay…" Alex said. "Um..last August…I was kidnapped, by a copycat killer."

"Oh, God…"

"She…Bobby knew her…she, the killer, was his mentor's daughter."

"Jesus," Marcus said.

"We've tried to get past it, but it just seems to always come back up…"

"You don't blame him, do you?"

Alex hesitated. She knew he was fishing for any indication of weakness in hers and Bobby's relationship and an opening to pick up where they had left off.

"I guess a part of me does…things definitely started going downhill from there…with everything."

"Everything?"

"A couple months after I got home from the hospital, his mom got really sick and things got really rough between us. I guess we're still trying to…get back to where we were…it's a lot of work."

Alex let out a long breath and stared down at her cup, but she could feel Marcus watching her. His hand slid across the table and her eyes darted toward it as his skin connected with the skin of her forearm.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out…one way or another," he said.

She gave a small and then pulled her hands down into her lap. She heard Marcus softly sigh and sit back in his seat

"What's you're daughter like?" Marcus asked.

Alex forced a smile, which normally would have come reflexively at the mention of Madison, but all she could think about was the nerve he had to ambush a six year old.

"A lot like him," she said. "She's very bright. Loves books…stubborn, of course some say she gets that from me."

"She…she sounds…sweet."

"She's perfect…"

"Well she is yours."

Alex scoffed.

"I'm hardly perfect…I've made some pretty blaring mistakes."

"You don't consider your daughter one of those, do you?"

The question lifted Alex's head to meet his eyes and she fought to maintain the anger and surprise that began to bubble in her eyes.

"If she was….she's the best mistake I ever made."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby kissed Madison's head and pulled the covers around her, before turning out the light and closing the door to her room behind him.

He paced the space separating the kitchen from the living room and glanced up at the clock on the microwave several times every second.

He strolled more into the living room and looked over at the nook with the desk. He remembered the package from Carmel Ridge and forced himself to sit down to open it.

As he reached his hand into the envelope, he furrowed his brow at the thickness and glossiness of the paper. He pulled it out and immediately dropped it as if he had felt an electric shock.

"That son of a bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alex stepped out of the coffee shop with Marcus beside her and he walked with her to her car.

The rest of their conversation had consisted of her explaining some more of the events of the previous year: her first case back after her kidnapping, the blow-up at Thanksgiving and the break they took from each other afterwards. Marcus had listened intently to each word and offered as much comfort as he could from across the table.

Alex unlocked the door to her car and then turned toward Marcus.

"Thanks for listening," Alex said.

"I'm glad to…anytime. I'm here most nights if you need to talk."

Alex smiled.

"I appreciate that," Alex said. "I should go…"

Marcus nodded.

"Take care."

Alex nodded as she slipped into the car and Marcus closed the door behind her. She could see him in the rearview as she pulled away and shrinking behind her as she drove off.

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and forgive herself for the things she said. She silently chanted, _this is the best way_. She knew it and she knew Bobby knew it, but it still was going to hurt.

For the most part, they had always managed to keep their personal feelings out of the squad room and anytime one had to play up a suspect or down play their own relationship they always treated it as a secret game to laugh about later.

She had to admit that Bobby was right: _this was different_.

The ride home seemed longer than normal despite the reasonable traffic. She wanted to be there, to kiss her daughter, and wrap herself around her husband. She needed to see his relief and his understanding, which she was certain, would absolve her guilt and put her a little more at ease for whenever he listened to the tape of her conversation with Marcus.

Alex pulled into a parking spot in front of their building and fought the urge to rush into the building to get to him sooner, but knew that Marcus could be watching and that there was still a show to be seen.

Once inside, the elevator seemed just as slow as the drive to the building, but she finally got to the seventh floor and then slid her key into their front door.

"Bobby," she quietly called as she opened the door.

She saw him standing at the window in the living room with this palms anchored to the sill and his shoulders tense. She knew he would be fidgety and nervous, but she wasn't expecting a still Bobby because a tense and still Bobby usually added up to an angry Bobby.

Her brow furrowed as she tentatively approached him and stepped up beside him.

"Bobby?"

"He-he had to be on that roof top…th-that's the only way he could've seen…" he muttered, vaguely pointing across the street with out making any eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"On the desk…"

Alex could see he was fighting not to lash out at something, anything and then slowly left him at the window to go to the desk.

Her eyes glanced over the ripped manila envelope and then several eight by ten photos that were spread across the wood surface.

She plopped down into the chair as she realized exactly who and what the pictures were of.

They were grainy and some were hard to make out because of the distance and the curtains that took up a good portion of certain shots, but they were of her and Bobby. One of them curled up on the sofa the night after they first got the case and then the others were mostly from their date night: dancing in the living room, him on top of her on the bed, and then her on top of him after he woke her early the next morning.

She could feel her heart rate increasing as she shuffled through the photos and from the corner of her eye saw Bobby turn toward her.

"The black thread I found…he-he was wearing a black shirt that night…with th-the monster…in Mad's window" Bobby said and then hastily took over shuffling through the photos until he found one of Madison sleeping. "It was him…he was trying to see what other angles he could get…o-of the apartment from the fire escape."

He stepped back pacing a particular stretch of hardwood and furiously rubbed the back of his neck, while Alex continued to stare down at the pictures spread in front of her as tears welled I her eyes.

"He watched us the whole…" as her voice trailed, she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "How could…"

"He-he must have read my file t-to get the address…he wanted me to open it…that's why he addressed it from…from Carmel…"

His voice came out rushed and staccato, staying in rhythm with his pacing.

"I'm going to kill him," Alex said softly and then harshly pushed herself off the chair.

Bobby's arm caught her by the waist and led her back to the chair.

She plopped back down willingly and stared up at him, while he forced himself to still and let out shaky breaths.

Alex glanced back down at the pile of photos, chewing on her bottom lip and slightly shaking her head.

He finally knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs, slowly drawing circles with this thumbs.

"This can't be the same person…" Alex said and then suddenly toward him. "He might know…that we're playing him."

Bobby nodded and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I-I know."

"What do we do with this? We can't take these to Ross…"

Bobby nodded and he could feel her tremble with anger.

He shifted closer and his palms tentatively moved up to her waist. She fell forward and let him catch her on his shoulder.

She felt his nose and lips on the back of her neck and his hands running up and down her back. His breathing was starting to even out as he tried to focus on her.

"Listen, okay," Bobby said and then he felt her nod against his shoulder. "Even if he does suspect…he-he may want to believe the lie so badly that he might not care."

"I don't know if I can do it…not knowing what he saw…"

"We're in it now…y-you don't have much choice," he said and then took in a deep breath. "You were right. This is the best way…and it still could be…"

Alex sat up, wiped her eyes, and chewed slightly on her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking?"

Bobby sighed and smoothed his palms against her thighs.

"Neldah."

"What?" Alex asked. "Are you so angry you've regressed seven years?"

"N-no," he stuttered a few more words. "Th-the way we got her…the token she kept…M-marcus wouldn't have sent us these if he didn't have copies of his own…"

"Oh God," Alex said against the bile stirring in her stomach at the images that thought provoked.

"If we can find his copies, we've got him," Bobby said.

"Maybe on voyeurism, but not Tricia's murder…" Alex said. "And then a whole jury would have to be shown these…there's no way—"

"Unless we can get him to confess…get me in his apartment and I'll get him to confess."

"How?"

"Well…maybe it's time I start acting like the jealous husband," Bobby said, bouncing slightly on his haunches. "If I suspect you've been seeing him then it wouldn't take much for me to want to pin this on him and start digging more into the inconsistencies in Tricia's murder."

Alex studied him and then sighed.

"So, you go over to confront him, but I beat you there to warn him," Alex said. "You know I'm going to have to meet with him more before that's going to be believable."

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said, not really pleased with the idea. "Ask him to meet you for lunch tomorrow…we can get Logan and Wheeler to follow you. An-and I'll go see where SVU is with the Wilson case."

"The captain may want to pull us off after this…and there's no way he's going let you any where near Marcus…I mean you do realize your plan involves taking these to Ross…"

"I know…but we'll just take the…the less exposing ones…" Bobby said. "And

maybe this is one of those things we can get him to bend on."

Alex sat back and rubbed the tip of her forefinger against her bottom lip as she looked down at him. She knew he was fighting hard to stay calm, but so was she for that matter. She didn't think it was possible for anything to make her feel more violated than her kidnapping, but somehow this was worse. The rare time they had alone together, to enjoy each other was sacred to them and the fact that someone had the nerve to infiltrate that time made her skin crawl.

"Okay…" Alex said, finally.

"Momma?"

At the sound of Madison's voice and the patter of her bare feet heading toward them, Bobby jumped up and worked to get the photos back into the envelope.

Alex rose and met Madison before she got fully to the nook, and then lifted her up.

"Hey, baby," Alex said as she began to walk back to Madison's room. "What are you doing up?"

"I could tell you and daddy were still up and I wanted to see you," Madison said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired," Alex said. "Come, on let's go back to sleep."

Bobby listened to their footsteps and then sat down at the desk. He stared down at the envelope, resting his lips on his overlapped hands, and his angered settled into a lump in his stomach.

**A/N: So did I go too far? Too disturbing? Want Bobby to throw Marcus threw a wall?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**

Chapter 17

Ross sighed as he looked up from the photos on his desk to his detectives, both of whom looked more tired than he'd seen them look in months. Both wore tense shoulders and dark circles under their eyes. Bobby hadn't bothered with a tie or a suit jacket and Alex had hurriedly pulled her back in a messy ponytail with out drying it.

"Is this all you've received?" Ross asked.

Both Alex and Bobby shifted in their seats and briefly glanced at each other. Bobby looked up at the captain while Alex stared down at her lap.

"Th-there were others…ones…that i-if possible we'd like to avoid having to show to anyone else," Bobby said.

"I see," Ross said and then sat back in his chair. "You two are too close to this…I'm going to have Wheeler and Logan take over—"

"Sir, you can't do that," Bobby said.

"Detective—"

"Captain, Eames is still our best shot to trap him—"

"And you want me to approve a plan that gives you free reign to let out your anger on a man who's been spying on your wife—"

"I—"

"Captain," Alex said, earning gazes from both men, and was unsure if she really believed what she was about to say. "We can still handle this. There's not enough for Logan and Wheeler to get him for Tricia's murder…we can get closer to him. And Bobby won't be alone with him…when we get to that point I'll be there too."

Ross sighed heavily and glanced from Alex to Bobby and then back again.

"Okay, this is against my better judgment, but okay," Ross said. "But if this backfires, or if either of you let this get out of hand that's it."

Alex and Bobby both nodded and neither had to ask exactly what "that's it" meant. They both knew the only reason they weren't separated immediately after Ross' arrival to Major Case was Captain Deakins' urging that they should be kept together.

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex's stomach knotted as she entered the diner she had agreed to meet Marcus at for lunch and as she found him in a back booth, she took in a deep breath.

He smiled at her as she slid into the seat across from him and she found herself still in disbelief over what he had become.

"I was surprised by your call to meet for lunch…not that I'm not glad you did…"

"Yeah…well, Bobby was meeting a friend of his from when he worked Narcotics and, uh…talking with you last night was…nice," Alex said. "I guess it's been a while since I felt like any one really listened to me."

"Y-your husband doesn't listen?"

Alex shrugged.

"Sometimes he gets so wrapped up in things…cases, victims, murderers…that his head isn't always at home."

Marcus nodded.

"Sounds like Tricia," Marcus said. "She loved her job…some…sometimes I was afraid it was the only thing she really did love. She would always say the words to me, but…"

He stared down at the table and she watched him, trying to hide her disdain with sympathy as she wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her. She imagined that his mind focused on the pictures of her and Bobby or that night they spent together so many years ago.

Her mind stopped wandering as a waitress came to take their orders.

Marcus finally looked back up at her after the waitress left and let out a heavy sigh.

"And you really had no idea…about the affair?" Alex asked, softly.

Marcus shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess a part of me did…I-I just didn't want to believe it," Marcus said and then looked directly into Alex's eyes.

She fought not to squirm as he looked at her. She knew he was searching for something in her eyes. Probably trust or understanding, maybe want and she tried to silently telegraph that he could trust her, but couldn't help but think about him watching her and Bobby.

"I-I found…" Marcus started, quietly. "I found…some pictures…of her and another man…"

"Why didn't you tell us this? Was it Strauss?"

"I-I don't know who it was…I know I should have said something, but I just…I didn't want anyone else to see her like that…"

Alex shifted in her seat as her anger threatened to shoot her straight out of it and then chewed on her bottom lip to try to contain it.

"I, uh, I understand why you wouldn't want us to see them, but they could have been helpful," Alex said.

Marcus nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you got him…that's all that matters…"

She nodded and both were startled when the waitress plopped their plates in front of them.

Alex was able to maintain easy chit-chat with him for the rest of their lunch as he reminisced about some of the cases their vice squad had worked and then split the check.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Marcus, I—"

"I don't mean like a date…I would never encourage you to-to be unfaithful…it's just, like you, it's nice to have someone listen again."

Alex gave him a soft, shy smile.

"I'll see if I can get away," Alex said.

"Okay."

Alex nodded and then left him at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she got back to One PP, Alex found Bobby in the conference room with a set of head phones on and she knew he was listening to the tapes from her first meeting with Marcus.

Bobby looked up at her as soon as she came into the room and pulled the head phones off, fiddling with them between his palms.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Hi."

"H-how did it go?"

Alex sat down across from him and let out a long breath.

"He plopped motive right into my lap…he said he has pictures of Tricia with another man…said he found them."

"Well, he-he was following her too…he was suspicious."

Alex nodded absently.

"Jocelyn, Tricia's friend, she told me she tried to tell Marcus about Tricia's indiscretions and I let it pass…I should have pushed more about that," Alex said. "But I…I just didn't want to think…"

"He's a cop…no one wants to think…"

"If it had been someone else, cop or not, we would've looked into him more…"

"He-he was depending on that…he was depending on y-your guilt and your sympathy," Bobby said. "Eames, we-we can still fix this. Let's get a hold of Jocelyn and ask her more now…"

Alex sighed and gave a nod.

"Has Fin found anymore on Strauss for Lisa's murder?" Alex asked.

"Not much."

"Once we clear him on Tricia's murder it's only going to make it harder to get the charges on Lisa's to stick," Alex said.

"Yeah, I-I know," Bobby said, regretfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry detective," Jocelyn said and then closed the door of her Brooklyn apartment after letting Alex and Bobby inside. "I drank a lot more than I should have the night of Tricia's wake…I don't remember much about what I told you."

They detectives followed Jocelyn into the small living room and Alex sat on the sofa next to Jocelyn while Bobby fidgeted across from them, looking over her bookshelves.

"Well, we mainly just need you to remember what you told Marcus about Tricia's affairs," Alex said. "When exactly did you tell him she was cheating?"

"I guess about two months ago," Jocelyn said.

"An-and how did he react?" Bobby asked, turning to look at them.

"He went straight into denial. He kept saying no, no…louder and louder and saying how she loved him. I'd never seen him like that…I never heard him raise his voice to anyone," Jocelyn said.

"S-so he was agitated?" Bobby asked.

"Well, wouldn't you be if someone told you that your girlfriend was fucking half of the men in her office?" Jocelyn asked.

Bobby half nodded and half shook his head at her bluntness, and then turned back to the bookshelf.

"Did he say anything else about it? Or ask you any questions about the guys?" Alex asked.

"No, but he didn't really have to. I told him the things she had told me…or at least I tried to…I'm not sure how much he was really listening to me," Jocelyn said and then sighed. "And now he won't even talk to me."

"You've tried to…comfort him?" Alex asked.

Jocelyn nodded.

"But he said I wasn't his type…that he was getting closer to an old friend of his…someone who really understood."

Alex sighed and glanced up at Bobby, who had stilled and stared back at her.

"D-did Tricia mention anything about having photos of her with Strauss?" Bobby asked.

"No…she said he sometimes liked to video tape them, but she never said anything about regular pictures."

"Did she ever say anything that made you think she might have been being followed?" Alex asked.

Jocelyn began to shake her head, but then stopped with her mouth gapping as a memory filled her head.

"Uh…one time she did say that when she was leaving Strauss' apartment that she felt like someone was following her, but she never mentioned it again. I think she thought it was a fluke."

"When was this?" Bobby asked, stepping closer to the sofa.

"About a month…month and half ago."

"Not long after you told Marcus about the affair?" Alex asked.

Jocelyn gave a shrug and then nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter…I originally was going to keep going with the casefile, but a couple people requested some more family stuff so this is what I came up with last minute to show how they are handling everything on a personal/family level. **

Chapter 18

Ross encouraged Bobby and Alex to head home early and was just as surprised by their lack of argument as they were by his offer.

They made their way home on autopilot and did their best to not let their stress level show as they made dinner with Madison, but she wasn't easily fooled.

She watched both or her parents closely from the stool where she sat as her father pulled chicken out of the oven and her mother set a place at the kitchen table for each of them.

They were mostly quiet as they ate and occasionally prompted Madison to talk about her day, but had to force themselves to show enthusiasm because of how tired they both were.

"Did you have fun with Nathan?" Bobby asked.

Surprisingly, he was doing a better job at hiding his agitation. Part of this was because he was just better at running on less sleep than Alex was, but the main reason was Madison. She had always had a calming effect on him and he always made an effort to not let her see what the hard cases did to him.

Neither wanted to worry Madison, because they knew she was still scared that something bad would happen again since Alex's kidnapping.

"After practice, aunt Carrie took us out to lunch and then some of Nathan's friends came over and we played in the backyard," Madison said in between a bite.

She looked from her father over to her mother and noticed how Alex was picking at her food more than eating it.

Alex's stomach already felt full from the knot that continued to twist around her insides, but did her best to give Madison a small smile as she caught her daughter's eyes.

Madison turned back to her plate, while Bobby and Alex exchanged nervous glances.

Bobby cleaned up the plates after everyone was finished, though no one's plate was completely clean.

"Baby, why don't you go get some shoes on so we can go run some errands?" Bobby suggested as he scraped the remaining food down the disposal.

Madison nodded and then trotted off to her room to collect a pair of sandals.

Alex rubbed her heavy eyes and then pushed herself away from the table.

She could feel Bobby's eyes boring holes in her back as she gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She heard him move and then felt his arms wrap around her from behind. Her hands, on their own accord, latched onto his forearm as he kissed the top of her head and his breath warmed her scalp.

"He's just expecting me to walk off in the sunset with him, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah…I guess he is," Bobby said and then kissed her head again. "We'll get him…"

"What if I can't do it?" Alex asked. "This whole dinner thing tomorrow…what if I can't keep it together…or—"

"I'm ready," Madison said as she appeared beside them.

"Let's go, then," Alex said as Bobby's arms fell back to his sides.

Once on the sidewalk, Alex took hold of Madison's hand and they walked a few steps ahead of Bobby, who couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder occasionally.

Alex did the same as they walked the several blocks to the subway with the evening summer sun blaring down on them.

The subway train they needed was already there when they arrived and they quickly hopped on before it left the station.

Alex sat down in a corner with Madison in her lap, while Bobby hovered above them and grasped the metal pole so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. His eyes drifted over his wife and daughter and then around the car, but always came back to watch Madison rest her head against Alex's shoulder and Alex's lips brush their daughter's forehead.

They reached their stop and then walked a couple of blocks to a small, family owned house-wares store.

A man in his late sixties sat on a stool at the front counter and waved at them as they came in.

Bobby gave a soft smile to the man and then asked, "Where would we find mini-blinds?"

"Back end of isle five. They're mostly just neutral colors, but if you want something special we can order them."

"O-okay, thanks."

Alex followed Bobby back to isle five with her hand still wrapped around Madison's and then watched as he looked through the different options.

"Momma?" Madison said as she lightly swung Alex's arm back and forth.

"What, babe?"

"I want to go look at that," Madison said, pointing to a display of different blinds they could order.

Alex sighed and reluctantly let go of Madison's hand, knowing that she was incapable of just standing idle.

"Okay…just stay close," Alex said.

She watched as Madison walked to the display and then began to fiddle with the different samples that hung low enough on the wall for her to reach.

Alex looked passed Madison and then panned passed Bobby, wondering if unwanted eyes were watching them.

"So," Bobby said, leaning toward Alex, who then turned her attention to him. "Which do you think? White, off-white, or beige?"

"I don't really care," Alex said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay," Bobby sighed. "Off-white.

Bobby collected three different sets of mini-blinds, while Alex looked back over toward the display and felt her heart thud against her rib cage when she didn't see Madison below it.

"Maddie!" Alex called.

"Yeah, Momma," Madison called back as her head popped up around the corner at the end of the isle.

Alex let out a breath of relief.

"I told you to stay close," Alex scolded.

Madison walked back toward her parents, her face confused and fallen.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to look at the—"

"I know you did," Alex said, slowly urging her nerves to settle.

She pulled Madison close to her side and glanced back toward Bobby, who stood helpless with a packaged set of mini-blinds in each hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison sat cross-legged on her bed and watched as Bobby fitted one set of mini-blinds in her window. He had already hung a set in the living room, but still had his and Alex's room to do.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?" Bobby asked as he snapped the blinds into place.

"What's wrong?"

Bobby sighed and then pulled the strings to drop the blinds down to the sill.

He shifted on his feet and then finally eased down on the bed beside Madison.

"Baby…" he said and then paused to take in a deep breath and to stall. "W-we're just tired…from work."

Madison curled up against his side and then he wrapped his arm around her. He sat there holding her and rubbing his palm up and down her back for a few minutes until she wormed out of his arms and hopped off the bed.

"I need to talk to momma," she said and then walked out into the hallway toward her parents' room.

She found Alex lying on her back in a dark camisole and pajama bottoms as she stared at the curtains, which were fastened together by a safety pin.

"Momma?" Madison asked.

Madison crawled onto the bed and then laid her head down on Alex's shoulder as she situated herself beside her mother.

"What, babe?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Madison asked.

Alex weaved her fingers into Madison's hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"I was never mad at you," Alex said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you in the store…I didn't mean to."

"But then why did you?"

Alex huffed and scratched her forehead with her free hand.

"Uh…sometimes when people are…upset about something they lash out at things or people that don't have anything to do with what they're actually upset about," Alex said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, baby, we just do," Alex said and then kissed the crown of Madison's head.

"Why are you upset?" Madison asked.

If she wasn't so tired and tense, Alex probably would have chuckled at Madison's insistence.

"Well…uh…the case me and daddy are working on…it's…it's gotten more complicated than we thought it would."

"Is that why you have to work at night without daddy?"

"Yeah…but I have other detectives with me, so don't worry when I'm not here."

"But why not daddy? He's your partner."

Alex planted a few more kisses on Madison's head and wrapped both arms around her.

"Yes he is and I'd rather him be there, but it's just one of those things that's better if I do it."

"Oh…" Madison said, trying to wrap her head around things she couldn't completely understand. "Momma, can I stay in here tonight?"

Alex rolled her eyes and knew she was letting a six year old guilt trip her into giving in.

"Yeah, babe, you can stay in here," Alex said.

Madison snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes.

Alex glanced toward the door and saw Bobby hovering half in and half out.

"You eavesdropping?" Alex asked.

"Just a little," Bobby said.

He walked fully into the room and then stretched out on his back next to them. Madison was just awake enough to roll from her mother to her father and rested her head on Bobby's stomach.

"You always were her favorite pillow," Alex said as she rolled onto her side to face them.

Bobby stretched his hand toward Alex and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I-I still have room for one more," Bobby said.

Alex smiled and scooted closer, curling her body around Madison's and resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around Alex, while his other hand covered Madison's loose fist where it rested on his abdomen.

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked, once he was sure Madison was asleep.

Alex huffed and shrugged her shoulder.

"The whole time we were in that store…I just felt like someone was watching me…waiting to sneak up on me. And I don't know if it was genuine instinct or just paranoia," Alex said.

"We-we still have people tailing Marcus…if he was anywhere near us someone would have called," Bobby said.

"Oh great, so I'm just crazy."

"You're not. I-it's understandable…I-I felt it too."

Alex nodded and then nuzzled closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

She felt him sigh and then his lips against her forehead.

"If you two are okay…I'm okay."

Alex knew it wasn't really that simple for him and she normally wouldn't let him get away with such a dodge, but was too drained to get into a real conversation. Instead, she settled against him and finally succumbed to the sleep she desperately needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alex glanced over her shoulder and saw Logan and Wheeler across the street from the restaurant she had agreed to meet Marcus at for dinner.

She took in a deep breath and smoothed down her brown tank top. Before leaving the apartment she spent a half hour debating what to wear or rather what was appropriate to wear. She needed to look conflicted, as if she were debating breaking the vows of her marriage, and in actuality she was conflicted, just not in the way Marcus needed to think she was. She finally settled on the tank top, a khaki pair of Bermuda shorts, and a pair of high-heeled sandals.

After giving her reflection in the window a once over, Alex pulled open the door to the small Italian place and found Marcus waiting for her in the foyer.

They exchanged tense smiles and 'helloes' before following the hostess to a booth.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Marcus said and then Alex gave a small smile as she rested her chin in her palm. "Was Goren okay with you coming?"

"Uh…I actually told him I was meeting my sister…" Alex said.

"Oh…"

"It…it's just he can get kind of jealous…and honestly I just didn't want to get into it with him…"

"You make it sound like he doesn't trust you…"

"Well, he doesn't trust easily…it's always been a fight to get him to open up," Alex said.

"I guess my problem is that I trust too easily…" Marcus said. "My parents were married for fifty years…but I don't know if they really loved each other, you know? I just wanted…something real."

Alex nodded.

"Joe and I…we always thought we'd be like are parents…but life had different plans I guess…"

"It wasn't life," Marcus said and for the first time Alex saw a gleam of anger in his eyes. "I-it was them…my girlfriends…things didn't just happen to them. Every time I got close to someone…I always ended up not being what they really wanted…"

Alex shifted, feeling discomfort on top of discomfort at the realization that he probably included her on that list.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess…I have some anger towards…towards Tricia that I haven't completely dealt with…I didn't mean to throw all of that on you."

"I-it's okay…you have a right to be angry with her…"

Marcus nodded and then was startled by the waitress who came to take their orders. He was quiet as they sipped their drinks and waited for their dishes.

Alex wanted to coax more out of him, but didn't want him to think she was fishing for information. As she got into the groove of her role, she began to feel a little more at ease and let her determination to bring him down trump her feelings of violation and fear.

Both gave small smiles of thanks as the waitress placed plates in front of them and then began taking small bites.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up from her plate to find him staring down at his.

"Do…do you ever wonder if…if things had been different…that things might have gone differently between us?"

Alex sighed and shrugged her right shoulder.

"I wonder about a lot of things…if I thought about all the what if's in my life I'd drive myself insane."

Marcus nodded.

"I guess so…" Marcus said. "I'm sorry Alex…I didn't mean to…to make this uncomfortable for you. It's just…I always felt comfortable around you, so I guess things are just coming out…"

"It's okay, Marcus, really," Alex said. "I always felt comfortable around you too."

It was the truth. In Vice she knew she had several guys looking out for her, but Marcus always took the extra step, which she and Joe had both appreciated.

"After…after Joe died…I really did have the best of intentions…I didn't mean for—"

"I know…" Alex said.

They finished their meals with sparse chit-chat and then the waitress brought them their check.

Marcus automatically picked the check up and began to pull out his wallet.

"How much was mine?" Alex asked, pulling some cash from her bag.

"Don't worry about it…I got it."

"Please, I'd feel better if—"

"Really it's the least I can do…you've been so kind during all of this…"

Before they could finish arguing the waitress came and collected the check with Marcus' credit card.

Alex could feel Marcus close behind her as she led the way back to the main entrance. As they neared the door, Marcus was next to her instead of behind her and another couple brushed into him causing him to invade Alex's space. Her shoulder was pressed into the wall and one of his palms landed on the wall just to the left of her face.

"Sorry," Marcus said, looking down at her, but making no move to leave her space.

She felt his other hand cup her cheek and then his lips falling towards hers. She turned her head just in time for his mouth not to land full on to her lips, but on the corner of her mouth.

"I can't Marcus," Alex said, lightly pushing on his shoulders and moving away from him.

"Alex, I'm sorry…"

Alex nodded as she glanced back at him and then escaped out into the hot summer night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby tightened the final screw on the set of mini-blinds he was putting up in their bedroom window when he heard the front door. He listened to the click of her shoes as she came down the hall and then was startled when he felt her arms suddenly go round his waist.

"Hey," he said, swiveling around.

Alex raised her hands to his neck and yanked his mouth down to hers.

"Is Mad asleep?" Alex asked, not letting him move very far from her.

"Y-yeah…what—"

She pulled him back down and tightened her arms around his neck. She let one hand drift down the center of his T-shirt until her fingers began to loosen the button of his worn cargo shorts.

"Wh-whoa," he mumbled and grabbed her wrist.

He pried her other arm off his neck and gently pushed her back so that they were an arms length apart.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She shrugged off his hands, staring into his shirt, and then pushed his T-shirt up to his collar bones. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his sternum.

"Eames," Bobby said, cupping her face in his palms and gently pulling her away. "What happened?"

She let his T-shirt fall back down with a huff and then fell forward, resting her head on his chest. His fingers worked against her neck while his other hand rubbed circles on her back.

"Did Marcus try—"

"He kissed me," she said and felt him reflexively tighten his arms around her. "It was very brief and I left right after."

"W-was it…did he…"

"I didn't kiss him back, Bobby."

He kissed her head.

"S-sorry…I-I know you wouldn't."

Alex relaxed against him, while he gently rocked from side to side.

"We-we need to make are move soon," Bobby said.

Alex nodded against him.

"You're going to want to listen to the tape from tonight…I think you'll find some ammunition you can use to goad him," Alex said and looked up at him.

Bobby nodded.

"I'll listen first thing."

He smoothed his palm along the side of her face and then let his fingertips drift over her cheek, while her hands wormed back under his shirt.

"Can we…" Alex said, ticking her head toward the bed.

He quickly nodded and then dropped his lips down to hers.

He closed the newly hung blinds and then backed her into the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: This is mostly just some preliminary stuff before the confrontation with Marcus, so bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter…they were a very nice pick me up during a very busy week at work. **

Chapter 20

Alex sat with Logan and Wheeler in the captain's office as they went over their plan.

"I'll give Laidler a call in the afternoon to make sure he's home," Alex said. "Tell him I need to talk to him and then meet him at his apartment. Goren will give me a ten, fifteen minute lead and then he'll come up."

"We'll be in a surveillance van across the street, while Goren takes a team up to execute the warrant," Wheeler said. "Which, technically, we still don't have."

Ross nodded.

"I'll be in the van with Wheeler and Logan. If anything goes wrong I want a first hand account ready for the chief," Ross said and then glanced at Alex. "Where's your partner?"

"He's listening to the tapes from my meetings with detective Laidler," Alex said.

"Well get him, we need to go finagle a warrant out of Ms. Novak."

Alex nodded and then rose to leave the office.

Bobby was slumped over his binder, jotting down notes and holding one earpiece to his right ear. He also had a laptop open that sat to the left of his binder.

"Hey," Alex said, easily getting his attention. "Ross wants us to go with him to meet Ms. Novak."

Bobby nodded and placed the headphones down.

"O-okay," he said and then gestured at the laptop. "But first look at this…"

Alex rounded the table and then sat beside him, pulling the laptop closer to her. She realized it was a series of archived police reports.

"Domestic disturbance call," Alex muttered.

Bobby nodded.

"A neighbor called it in…l-look at the names…"

"Maurice and Kathy Laidler…Marcus' parents. His dad beat his mom…"

"No charges were ever filed, but they noted that they both had a considerable amount of bruises on them. The neighbor, said she saw men come and go when the husband wasn't there and that she constantly heard shouting matches when he did get home, which apparently would turn into…uh…m-moaning."

Alex perked her brow and nodded.

"They got off on the drama…of the fights and the make-ups."

Bobby nodded.

"Leaving their son desperate for…real love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you're telling me you've been investigating another suspect behind my back," Casey Novak fumed as she rounded her desk.

She crossed her arms and propped herself on the edge of the desk so that she was hovering above Bobby, Alex and Ross, all of whom sat like three teens in the principal's office.

"We understand your frustration, but we didn't want to jeopardize your current case until we had something more solid," Ross said.

"We have a solid case against Peter Strauss—"

"Strauss didn't kill Tricia," Bobby said, quietly, as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his seat.

"I've got DNA and underwear belonging to the victims—"

"Only one of those do we know for certain belonged to a victim. Laidler, he planted them there and…a ritualized killer…wouldn't have washed one and not the other…an-and the imprints on her stomach…from a size ten boot…a work boot at that…Strauss is what…a twelve? And what use does he have for work boots?" Bobby asked.

"So because the boyfriend wears a size ten you think he did it?" Casey demanded.

"Marcus knew about the affair," Alex said. "He has photos of her with Strauss."

"He-he was keeping tabs on her," Bobby said.

"How can you be sure Strauss didn't send them to Detective Laidler to rub it in?" Casey asked.

Bobby and Alex exchanged glances.

"We have photos that were mailed to my detectives," Ross said. "If we find the photos of Tricia we can prove they came from the same camera…Laidler's camera."

"And I lose my case on Strauss—"

"Let us correct this mistake…then we can try to correct the other." Bobby said. "Look, if we're wrong it won't hurt the case you've already built against Strauss, but if we're right, then a cop has gotten away with murder."

Casey huffed and rolled her eyes up the ceiling.

She pushed herself off the desk and sat back down.

"I'll work on getting you a warrant for tomorrow," Casey said. "If this backfires, then it's your asses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Bobby laid belly to belly and to Alex's surprised she was the one still awake, while Bobby slept.

She figured he was exhausted from trying to appear calmer than he actually was over the last couple of days and from the anxiety brewing over their up coming confrontation with Marcus.

She skimmed her finger down his nose, just wanting to touch him, but not wanting to wake him up. He shifted anyway and she swore the sound of a feather falling could jar him out of a deep sleep.

"Don't wake up," she whispered.

"Too late," he said, but didn't open his eyes.

"Well, pretend them."

"Why?"

"Cause I like watching you."

He smiled.

"I thought that was my department."

She softly laughed and then moved closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. He circled his arms around her, while one of her hands stayed tucked between them and the other rested on his ribs.

"You're worried about tomorrow, aren't you?" Bobby asked.

She nodded and let out a sigh against his skin.

"I'm worried about you…about what might happen if you get carried away."

"I won't."

"This is a tight rope Bobby…"

"I know that, but you'll be there…you'll keep me on track."

"I know you're angry—"

"Of course, I'm angry…so are you."

"Yeah…and you've been pretty good at not letting it show…that's what worries me," Alex said. "I'm afraid once you get started _playing_ the jealous husband you'll remember that you _are_ the jealous husband."

She felt his breath on the top of her head as he let out a huff. He rolled fully onto his back and she sat up on her knees, looking down at him.

"I'm not jealous…"

"I know how you get when…when someone you care about is threatened or violated…"

Bobby sighed, staring up at the ceiling, and let his fingers drift to play with the skin of her thigh.

"This…this isn't…like Brady," Bobby said, softly. "If you had been there I wouldn't have…but maybe that's why I didn't want you there…I didn't want you to stop me then. This is different."

"You know Ross is going to keep a close eye on us with this."

Bobby nodded and then glanced up at her.

"We've been doing this for nearly ten years together…we-we know what we're doing."

"How many times has it been this personal though?"

"You…you're the one who suggested this."

"I know. I guess I wanted to believe that I could think of it like any other case, but it's not," Alex said. "If Ross gets any sense that we can't handle—"

"We've had plenty of cases come along that…that have ended up…hitting us personally," Bobby said. "Besides, Ross knows I'd be hell with any one else besides you. He won't put himself through that."

"Let's hope…" Alex said with a small smile.

"I promise, I-I'm not going to do anything that could threaten our partnership," he said and then his face grew from serious to playful, while his fingers skidded further up her thigh and under the giant T-shirt she wore. "At least nothing I haven't been doing for years."

She pursed her lips, fighting a grin, and batted his hand away before stretching out beside him again.

His hand settled in her hair and she draped her arm across his stomach.

"We'll go, we'll trip him up, and…it'll be over. Everything will be fine," Bobby said.

"I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alex sat in the driver's seat of the SUV, which was parked a couple blocks away from Marcus' apartment building, and pulled her cell phone out to dial his number. Bobby sat beside her and watched as she pressed her thumb into the buttons.

Alex pressed the phone to her ear and listened to it ring, while Bobby and Alex continued to look over each other.

"_Hello_," Marcus' voice came through the receiver.

"Marcus…it's Alex," she said, sounding flustered and rushed.

Bobby smiled. He had always loved watching her when she reeled in a suspect.

"_Alex, I—_"

"Are you home? I-I need to see you…"

"_Uh…yeah, yeah, but I tho—"_

"I'm almost there…please just don't go anywhere."

"_I won't…"_

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Alex snapped the phone shut and let out a breath.

Bobby held her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"Let's play," Bobby said.

Alex nodded and reached for the door handle.

"I'll see you in a few," Alex said and then exited the car.

She walked the two blocks to his building at a brisk pace and then trotted up the stairs to his second floor apartment. She took in one last deep breath and then let her fist fall against door.

It didn't take long for the door to open and Marcus to appear in front of her.

"Alex, what's going on?" Marcus asked as she brushed passed him into the apartment. "Listen, I am so sorry about what happened at the restaurant—"

"I know…it wasn't all your fault, but that isn't what this is about," Alex said and then took a breath, looking apologetic. "Bobby…he's on his way here with a warrant."

"What? With a warrant for what?"

"This is all my fault…I never—"

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

Alex huffed.

"One of Bobby's friends saw us when we were eating lunch together…an-and he told him," Alex said. "He's on this whole jealous tirade…and he started going over the inconsistencies in…in Tricia's murder. He…thinks that you killed her."

"What? B-but…th-that's ridiculous…I-I loved her."

"We don't have much time before he gets here…I need you to get those pictures…they ones you said you found of Tricia. He finds those and he'll spin it into motive."

Marcus watched her half dazed and half panicked.

"Uh…"

"Now, Marcus…"

He nodded and walked the couple steps to the living room closet. She watched him as he pulled out a box from the top shelf and then rummaged through the several manila envelopes that were housed in it. He opened one envelope and shifted through several photos until he pulled out a small stack.

Marcus held them against him, so that she couldn't see, as he looked over her. She couldn't quite read his expression. There was a little fear, longing, and maybe some regret.

Both of them swung there heads to the door as a loud bang erupted on the other side.

"Here, give them to me," Alex said, grabbing at the photos.

Marcus took a step toward the door as she watched Alex bury the photos under a pile of papers on his desk. She planted her palms on the back of his desk chair, while Marcus opened the door.

Bobby stood in the hallway with a couple of uniformed officers behind him and handed the warrant to Marcus.

"I'm here to execute this search warrant," Bobby said, stepping into the apartment.

Bobby paced his way around the living room, his eyes roaming around the apartment and then paused as they lingered over Alex.

"Figures I'd find you here," Bobby muttered and then instructed the officers to start at the back of the apartment.

"I-I know what you must be thinking detective, but this isn't what you think," Marcus said.

"Oh, I-I think it's exactly what I think it is."

"Bobby," Alex said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Bobby jerkily nodded and then stilled in front of Marcus.

"But I know about betrayal," Bobby said. "I know what it's like to have someone you love, someone who's supposed to love you, let you down. That's what Tricia did to you."

"I loved Tricia."

"But it wasn't enough, though. Never is, is it?" Bobby asked. "Not with Tricia…not…not with Alex."

"Nothing is going on between me and Alex. This is all a mis—"

"I-I'm not talking about now," Bobby said. "Wh-what you think she never told me about that? That wasn't love. That was comfort…convenience…she was never going to love you back. I mean, she barely remembers it."

"Bobby, you're out of line," Alex said, but both of them knew they were right on track with where they planned to be.

"Wh-what did you expect?" Bobby said, appearing to ignore Alex's fake warning, and stepped a little further into Marcus' space. "D-did you think that after Joe's funeral she would just fall into your arms? That she would realize, after the initial grief, that you were the one to help her pick up the pieces?"

"I never," Marcus said and turned to look at Alex. "I never expected anything…I wanted—"

"You wanted her," Bobby said and pointed at Alex. "An-and then when you found out…that she was investigating Tricia's murder, those feelings and possibilities came back. Wh-who cares if she's married, o-or that she has a daughter, that shouldn't stop you from…violating her privacy, trying to worm yourself back in. N-not to mention the fact that you could use your history with her to remove any suspicion we might have had toward you for Tricia's murder."

"I didn't…I loved Tricia! I love her—"

"Yeah, I believe you," Bobby said, keeping his voice calm, despite the escalation Marcus' tone. "But she didn't love you…i-if she did she never would've had to go someplace else to…satisfy her needs. Wh-when did you first suspect? Was it when Jocelyn told you or did you think something was going on before that?"

"Jocelyn?"

"Is she the reason you started following…taking pictures of Tricia?"

Marcus stepped back, while Bobby dipped his head, to watch his blink rate increase. Marcus glanced over at Alex, who stood beside his desk, fingering the papers she had covered the photos with and wore a steely expression.

"You're getting it now, aren't you?" Bobby asked. "Sh-she's been playing you. You didn't want to believe that, but you had to be curious. I-I mean, you saw us together…did you really see two people having…problems? No. You saw two people…in love…something real…something you've been searching for your whole life an-and have never been able to find."

"I-I didn't," Marcus muttered, tears forming in his eyes, and then looked at Alex as he silently pleaded for her help. "Please…I…"

"Always searching for love," Bobby said. "First, fr-from your parents…but they were too wrapped up in their own lives…their own issues, their own needs…they never saw yours. And then from your girlfriends, who weren't looking for love or even passion…they were looking for someone safe…someone to fall back on. The nice guy, who will just put up with their…indiscretions…and go _awe shucks, honey I'll forgive you_, but we all have our breaking point."

Bobby swiftly moved from Marcus to the desk and grabbed the photos. He leisurely glanced through them, purposefully ticking his head or raising his eyebrows at particular shots.

Alex glanced up at Bobby as he briefly looked at her, both silently reassuring the other. _Okay, almost there. Time to take it home. _

They both turned their gaze back to Marcus. Alex could see he was trembling and his jaw was clenching in time with the tears bubbling in the corners of his eyes.

"W-well, this might be my breaking point," Bobby said, holding up the photos.

"It'd be mine," Alex said.

"You know, we never would have suspected you if you had left Alex out of the equation…if you had left my daughter out of it," Bobby said and then took in a deep breath to reign himself in. "So what happened? Were you waiting for her? Did you follow her home from Strauss' building?"

"Strauss…" he spat the name out of his clogged throat. "He deserves to go to jail…he murdered that woman…th-the things he did to Tricia—"

"The things she let him do," Bobby said.

Marcus' watery eyes stared down at his floor as he slowly paced around and then leaned onto a small chest of drawers. Alex could see the tension rising in his shoulders beneath his black T-shirt and then they slumped as if he had come to the inevitable conclusion.

Marcus ripped open the top drawer and then spun back around, holding his back up piece in his palm.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not very original, but let me know what you think anyway.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ross led the way out of the surveillance van with Wheeler and Logan right behind him and a radio in his hand.

"This is Captain Ross, MCS. We have detectives in a hostage situation," Ross called in, giving the address twice for good measure. "We need SWAT and a negotiator on stand-by. Also notify IAD…the suspect's a cop."

Ross clipped the radio back onto his belt and planted his hands on his hips as he surveyed the apartment building.

"You sure all that's necessary, captain?" Logan asked. "I mean Goren's pretty good with this sort a thing…"

"That's why I put them on stand-by. We'll give Goren and Eames some time…see if they can talk him down…maybe even pull a confession," Ross said. "Logan, you take a team inside…you don't move in unless I tell you. Wheeler, stay in the van…keep recording. If you hear anything that sounds suspect or if you lose the transmission, you report to me immediately and Logan will move in."

"Yes, sir," Wheeler said.

Wheeler gave Logan a nod of good luck and then hopped back into the back of the van.

Logan slipped on a vest, securing the Velcro in place, and a small team began to gather around him.

"Remember, you wait for my signal," Ross said.

Logan nodded and then led the way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The uniformed officers stood side by side with their guns drawn and their sights on Marcus, but he paid them no mind, keeping his eyes on Bobby and Alex.

Bobby stood slightly in front of Alex with his palms held up, silently back tracking in his mind to figure out how to regain control. Alex automatically raised her hand to rest in on the butt of her gun that still rested in its holster.

Alex could feel her heart rate increasing and it took every mental trick she could muster to not let her fear show. _God not this again_, she thought as she peered past Bobby's arm. She knew he was going into his protective mode, but she was much more worried about Marcus lashing out at him than her.

"Get them out of here," Marcus said, ticking his head toward the officers, while tears still streamed down his face.

"We can figure this out, Marcus," Bobby said.

"Don't do that…I'm a cop remember…I know the tricks."

"Okay, okay," Bobby said and then turned his attention to the officers. "Back off, guys."

"Sir?"

"It's okay…just step outside," Bobby said, nodding to the officers.

The officers looked back and forth between the detectives and Marcus, before slowly exciting into the hallway.

"Why don't you just put the gun down an-and let's talk," Bobby said.

"I can't go to jail…you know what they do to cops in jail," Marcus said, his words sputtering on all the emotions coming to the surface. "I gave you everything on Strauss…why couldn't—"

"You're right about Strauss," Bobby said. "He-he's a degenerate…incapable of love…o-or true intimacy. That's what you've really wanted, right? That indescribable connection with another human being. I-It's an honorable desire…"

"I just wanted to talk to her…I just w-wanted to make her see…to ask her to stop…to show her what he was…I nev…I never meant t-to hurt…"

"I believe that," Bobby said.

"Sh-she had to of known that…that I knew. She tried to be sweet," he said, as a smile that showed loss and regret tugged at his lips. "And she came on to me…"

"She was trying to manipulate you…" Bobby said, softly.

Marcus looked up at him and nodded. Marcus' eyes ventured over to Alex, silently begging for understanding and forgiveness, but quickly stared off at some point between her and Bobby.

"When…when I tried to confront her, she played coy…saying _oh you're being silly_...or telling me that she loved me. The more upset I got the more she touched me…she thought she could seduce me…make me forget, but it just made me more and more angry," Marcus said, gritting his teeth on the last word. "Th-then she got on her knees and went for my belt…I-I almost gave in, but all I could think about was him…touching her…"

"Debasing her," Bobby said, inching a step closer to him.

"Yes. I just kept seeing him…her doing to him wh-what she was about to me…an…and I couldn't let her…let her play me anymore. So-so I just…grabbed this glass carving sh-she had gotten from her work. I stepped back an-and I swung. I didn't think…I didn't plan it, but I just couldn't stop myself. And I kicked her again and again…she barely made a sound…"

Bobby let out a deep breath and took another half step toward Marcus. Alex moved with him, until her shoulder brushed against his arm.

"You-you know that hurting us won't fix anything," Bobby said.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone," Marcus muttered and then looked at Alex. "I never wanted to hurt you…but when I saw you…I remembered everything…I always remembered…and I thought maybe I was getting a second chance. I always wondered what would happen if I ran into you again…if we might be able...but then I realized you were married. I don't know why I didn't just drop it o-or why I kept…watching…"

"What did you think gave you that right?" Alex asked, stepping in front of Bobby, but still letting the back of her shoulder brush his arm. "To spy on us…or to lie to a six year old…what gave you the right?"

Alex could feel Bobby glanced toward her and she didn't have to look back to know that he wanted her to step back.

Marcus shrugged a shoulder and opened his mouth to speak, but seemed unable to muster a response.

"I-I just…I just wanted to feel close to you," Marcus said and then turned his gaze back to Bobby. "Do-do you know…how lucky you are? How lucky you are to go to sleep with her every night? To touch her…taste her? To get that look…that look that says she can't see anyone else…"

"Y-yes…I do," Bobby said.

"You don't deserve her."

"I-I can't argue with that," Bobby said. "B-but this is the life she chose..."

"Marcus, please," Alex said. "Let's all of us get out of here. We can talk to the DA…we can get you into protective custody—"

"No. I can't go to jail. I-I am sorry…for everything…I really never meant for any of it to happen," Marcus said and let out a deep breath. "My life's over…I know it…but you can get Strauss on Tricia's murder…and then he'll get what he deserves for killing that woman."

"Y-you know we can't do that…just put the gun down. Come on, man," Bobby said.

"No one has to know," Marcus said.

Before Bobby or Alex could react, Marcus turned the gun on himself and fired.

**A/N: So, surprised? Disappointed? **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex watched the ambulance load Marcus' body from where she sat on the stone steps of his apartment building.

She still couldn't shake the image of Marcus pressing his gun against his temple and the red streams that came out the opposite side after he pulled the trigger.

Alex had seen a lot of death and pain in her adult life and she even was responsible for three deaths due to the job, but this was the first time that she had witnessed the death of a man she at one time called a friend.

She kept expecting her anger towards him to hit her again and that that would shake the murky waters she felt rolling in her stomach. Even though the thought of strangling him for what he had done to her and her family had entered her mind, she didn't want him dead.

She glanced up and saw Bobby talking to the captain. The captain's gaze fell beyond Bobby's shoulder to look at her and she was certain that they were talking about her. She wasn't use to being the shaken and the affected one after something like this, and she didn't particularly like it either.

Bobby said one last thing to Ross and began to walk back toward her. The gait of his steps showed his nervousness and uncertainty as to what to say to her. If she was lousy with being the wounded one, than he was even worse with having to see her wounded.

He sat beside her and rested his forearms on his knees, while linking his fingers together.

"We have to go give our statements to IAD," Bobby said.

Alex nodded.

"Any indication on how the captain's feeling about things?"

"He…uh…he said we did all we could," Bobby said, but she could hear the uncertainty in his tone. He thought he should have done more or planned his attack differently. "Once we're done with IA, he said we could go home."

Alex sighed and then pushed herself off the step.

"Well, let's go then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The IAD interviews took longer than either Bobby or Alex expected since the chief decided to sit in on them, and they didn't get home until after dinner time.

Madison sat with Eleanor on the sofa, engrossed in a movie, and absently wagged her foot back and forth.

Eleanor rose and then passed Alex as she moved toward the sofa, giving small smiles to each other along the way.

Alex eased down beside Madison and pulled the little girl against her.

"Hi, momma."

"Hey, babe," Alex said and then smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Alex heard Bobby quietly talk to Eleanor before showing her out and then locking the door behind her. She looked over at him and then watched him loosen his tie, before tossing it on the kitchen table.

Bobby moved into the living room and plopped down next to them, eliciting giggles from Madison as he purposely sat too close to her.

"You're squishing me," Madison said through her laughter.

"Squishing you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes!"

"Well I think we can take care of that," Bobby said and then lifted her up.

He shifted, so that he and Alex were hip to hip and then sat Madison down half on him and half on her.

"What'd you and Miss Eleanor do today?" Alex asked.

Madison coyly chewed on her lip and let her head fall back against Alex's shoulder as she recounted her day in her head.

"We went to the park and I played on the swings. Then we went to the dollar store and I got all of these coloring books…and I found this one book with word puzzles in it…" Madison said and continued on about word searches and crossword puzzles.

"Why don't you go get them so we can see?" Bobby suggested.

Madison nodded and hopped off the sofa, trotting back towards her room.

Bobby swiped Alex's hair behind her ear and lightly traced her neck with his finger until she looked toward him.

"Are you all right?" Bobby asked.

Alex gave him a tight smile and a sigh.

"I will be."

Bobby nodded and before he could say anything else, Madison plopped back down on top of them with several flimsy paperbacks in toe.

Madison first thumbed through one of the coloring books of puppies and kittens and proudly showed off the first few that she had already done. Then she picked up the puzzle book, holding it in both hands and making it her obvious favorite as she continued to go on about all the different games.

"Daddy, will you help me with this?" Madison asked, pointing at the first cross word puzzle.

"Sure, baby," Bobby said and then leaned forward, retrieving two pencils from the coffee table.

Alex watched the two of them cradle the mechanical pencils in their left hands while Bobby helped her with the clues. She could feel her nerves easing at the sight of Madison showing her own determination and intelligence as she read through and filled in the clues she could, and at Bobby's quiet guidance and affection.

Alex slipped her arm between Madison and Bobby, until her hand came to rest on his thigh and silently told him: _I'm all right and I love you_.

Bobby glanced toward her at the contact and gave a small smile. She leaned her head to rest on the back of the sofa and smiled back. She continued to watch them as he turned his focus back to Madison as they continued on their puzzle.

Alex's phone started to buzz and she pulled it from her pocket with a groan.

"Yes, captain," Alex answered and then listened. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

Alex hung up and saw that Bobby had turned his eyes toward her.

"We've been cleared," Alex said. "Captain said for us to take a couple days off, anyway."

Bobby nodded.

"Good," he said and then turned back to the puzzle.

One by one they gradually changed into more comfortable clothes, but for the most part stayed curled on the sofa, until Madison started yawning her way through another puzzle.

"Come on, babe, I think it's bed time," Alex said, running her hand over Madison's head.

"I just want to finish this one," Madison said through another yawn.

"You can finish in the morning," Alex said. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Okay," Madison whined.

Madison hugged her father and then followed her mother to her bedroom. She hopped up into her bed, burrowing against her pillow, while Alex pulled the covers around her.

Alex watched as Madison quickly succumbed to the sleep that had been nipping at her heels, and then kissed her temple.

Alex turned out the light and then partially closed the door behind her before heading back to the living room.

She curled up next to Bobby and rested her head on his shoulder.

He craned his neck so that he could see her face and then raised his hand to smooth his fingers against her cheek.

"You're tired," Bobby said.

"Yeah…but I don't really feel like going to sleep."

"I know the feeling."

"Oh so this is how you feel half the time…"

"Something like this," Bobby said and then kissed her forehead.

"It's just…he was someone I used to trust. A part of me still can't believe it's the same person," Alex said.

"Well…e-even good people…are capable o-of evil things…if pushed."

"Maybe…but even if you think about doing something you know is wrong, you still have a choice as to whether or not to actually go through with it," Alex said. "But then again, if I had been in my right mind I never would have taken him home with me that night. Don't know if that really absolves me, though."

"A-a one night stand doesn't exactly measure up to murder," he said, while his thumb still worked against her cheek bone.

Alex nodded.

"I guess not. I still can't help but think that I was one of the things that pushed him," Alex said. "I remember waking up the morning after and I knew something was weird. First of all I wasn't on my side, which even after Joe died I rarely slept on his side."

"Well, you didn't want another man on Joe's side…"

"Yeah…are you okay hearing this?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…it's something you need to talk about…"

Alex nodded and then let out a sigh.

"I finally rolled over and realized Marcus was asleep on my side. I was absolutely mortified…I had no idea what to do. I just wanted to get rid of him…to take it back…and then he woke up and he smiled at me. He looked so…hopeful…and then I asked him to leave. I could tell he was trying to be understanding, but I knew he was hurt, and then he left. Two days later I asked for the transfer to Major Case and three weeks after that I was gone. I barely talked to him before I left…I couldn't bring myself to."

"You know that he-he's responsible for what he became…not you or Tricia…"

"I know, but I still wished it never happened."

Bobby worked his fingers against her neck and kissed her forehead. Alex relaxed against him, loving the familiarity of his fingers on her tight muscles and his breath on the crown of her head.

Alex shifted slightly and let her lips brush against his.

"I'm lucky too, you know," Alex said, her nose brushing against his.

Bobby gave a slight smile and swiped his thumb across her lips.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

**A/N: So just a chapter or two left to wrap things up. Hope everyone enjoyed the fluff…figured it was needed after the last two chapters. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who has been reading. Just one more chapter and an Epilogue after this since I think I finally figured out how to end it. So, let the tying up loose ends commence!**

Chapter 24

Alex rolled and collided with the skin of Bobby's back.

She had finally managed to fall asleep around two and surprisingly hadn't had any of the nightmares she was afraid of having.

She nuzzled as close as possible against Bobby's back and snaked her arm across his ribs and up to cup his shoulder. His arm stretched behind him until his hand groped her thigh in a backwards hug and then he felt the tickle of her lips against the space between his shoulder blades.

"Just so you know…Maddie's right here," Bobby said.

Alex couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face and hoped that he could feel it against his skin. She peered over Bobby's neck and found their daughter asleep with her head resting on his outstretched arm while his fingers dangled over the edge of the bed.

"When did she come in here?" Alex asked.

"Uh…I guess about four," Bobby said. "She wanted me to finish that puzzle with her."

"Of course she did. How'd you get her to go back to sleep?"

"Dumb luck…"

Alex rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hair brushing his ear, and gazed down at Madison.

Alex's fingers left Bobby's shoulder to trace the soft line of dark hair that framed Madison's brow.

"I love you," Alex said and then kissed Bobby's jaw line.

Bobby twisted his neck and brushed his lips against hers.

"I know," he said. "I love you."

He pressed a few more soft kisses against her lips, both of them holding back since Madison was sure to wake up any minute. She pulled back and stared down at him.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"I think so."

Bobby nodded.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

He let out a huff through his nostrils and gave a slight nod.

"I'm…I'm disappointed…about how it ended. I wanted to see him in handcuffs…"

"You wanted to put him in handcuffs is what you mean," Alex said.

Bobby guiltily rolled his eyes and a half smile crossed his lips.

"Y-yes…I-I did," Bobby said and then his gaze sobered. "An-and I'm afraid maybe I pushed too hard."

"You didn't."

Bobby felt Madison snuggle closer to him and then looked down at her, while his hand left Alex's thigh to stroke Madison's hair.

Alex kissed his shoulder and watched Bobby's fingers dwarf Madison's baby cheeks as he moved them along her soft skin and into her thick, wavy hair.

"But…" Bobby said, softly. "I also feel…relieved."

Alex squeezed him closer to her and nuzzled her nose against his neck, while he continued to stare down at Madison.

"That's pretty horrible, isn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe…but I kind of feel like that too, so…at least we're horrible together."

Bobby softly snorted and Madison shifted again.

She rubbed her little fingers against her eye and then looked up at Bobby.

"Morning Daddy," Madison said and then, surprised to find her awake, saw her mother. "Hi, momma."

"Morning, babe," Alex said.

Madison sat up with her legs tucked under her and looked down at her parents.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" Madison asked.

"No…we have a couple days off," Alex said.

"Really?" Madison asked. "Does that mean you won't have to work late without daddy anymore?"

"Yes, it does…we won't be doing that anymore," Alex said.

"Good," Madison said and then leaned over Bobby to wrap her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex cupped the back of Madison's head and planted quick kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

The little girl laid back down close to Bobby and looked up at him as she fiddled with her own fingers.

"Can we make pancakes?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bobby said. "Why don't you go on and we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Madison said and then rolled off the bed.

Bobby and Alex watched her disappear out the door and listen to her footsteps fade toward the kitchen.

"But don't pull anything out of the cabinets!" Alex called.

"I won't!" Madison yelled back.

Alex snorted against Bobby's skin as he rolled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, while she stared at her own hand resting on the center of his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby, Alex, and Madison sat at the kitchen table eating pancakes and turkey bacon, while Madison and Bobby periodically worked on another one of her word puzzles. It was a little after nine and all of them were still rumpled and in their pajamas, feeling warm and comfortable. None of them were in any hurry to be anywhere else but where they were.

A soft knock on their front door distracted them from the sanctity of their small kitchen table.

Alex got up, so Bobby and Madison could continue with their puzzle, and slipped into one of her hoodies along the way to cover her fraying black camisole.

She opened the door a crack to discover Wheeler with a tight smile and fiddling with a manila envelope between her fingers.

"Hi," Alex said, feeling a little confused, and fully opened the door. "Come in."

Wheeler slipped passed Alex and found Madison and Bobby staring up at her from their places at the table.

"Wheeler," Bobby said with a nod of hello.

"Hello," Madison said.

"Maddie, this is detective Wheeler," Alex introduced them.

"Megan," Wheeler corrected and walked to the table to shake hands with Madison.

"Nice to meet you," Madison said.

"You too," Wheeler said and then gave a sheepish smile to Bobby, before turning back to Alex. "Eames, can I talk to you?"

Alex nodded and led the way into the living room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"The captain asked me to come by and give these to you," Wheeler said and passed the envelope to Alex. "I went through Laidler's photos last night. Ross had me pull these for you…they're all in there…even the negatives."

Alex hugged the envelope against her and stared up at Wheeler.

"Uh…did…um…did anyone else…"

"I was the only one who saw them…and I only looked at what I had to," Wheeler said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Wheeler said. "I should get going…I have to meet Logan."

Alex showed Wheeler out, still hugging the envelope close to her side with her free hand, and then turned to walk toward the office nook.

She paused and watched Bobby and Madison at the kitchen table. Madison was engrossed with filling in a clue she had figured out, but Bobby looked up her.

He glanced over the manila envelope and then met her eyes again and nodded.

Alex nodded back and then finished the distance to the nook.

She sat down in the chair and pulled out the small shredder hidden between the desk and the wall.

One by one she feed the glossy photos and then the negatives into the shredder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sometime after two in the morning and Alex was curled on her side with Bobby wrapped around her and his breath on the top of her head.

A faint ring began to echo in Alex's head and she groaned, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

She felt Bobby's hand slip across her chest as he shifted toward his night stand.

He absently groped for his cell phone until finally feeling it and then flipping it open.

"Goren," he said.

_"Hey, Bobby. It's Fin."_

"Fin? Wh-what's going on?"

_"I think you and your partner should get down here. Peter Strauss is dead."_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alex and Bobby threw on some casual clothes in the semi-dark bedroom and tripped over each other as they walked from their closets to their dressers.

Bobby was much more awake than Alex, who grumbled something between an apology and a curse when they lightly bumped each other in passing.

She groaned as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. She really wanted to crawl back under her covers, curl into Bobby's side, and not lose any sleep over Strauss' death.

Strauss lived his life with risky, dangerous behavior and she was pretty certain that he was a murderer, so she felt no need to rush to help find his killer.

"I'll go wake Eleanor," Bobby said and then left the bedroom.

On the way up the hall, Bobby peeked into Madison's room and found her curled into a ball with her face half buried into the pillow and hugging her plush calico under her chin.

He smiled and then made his way to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin met them in the lobby of the building and rode with them in the elevator.

"Looks like he picked up someone to celebrate Novak dropping the charges against him," Fin explained. "He must have picked the wrong girl this time."

Alex and Bobby followed Fin off the elevator and into Strauss' loft.

Strauss laid naked, face up, on the center of his bed with a ring of blood framing his head and clashing with the white sheets. His wrists were bound together with hand cuffs and stretched over his head, while he was blind folded with a black, silk tie.

Bobby stepped closer to the bed, glancing over the body and then the nightstand, where he found two glasses with the remnants of some amber liquid. One had very distinct lip prints on the rim and sat beside an open condom wrapper.

"Guess someone turned the tables on him," Alex said.

"Yeah," Bobby muttered, absently as he looked over the scene and felt both Alex and Fin eyeing him.

Alex and Fin exchanged glances.

"Was he like this in narcotics too?" Alex said.

"Sometimes…I spent most of my time trying to keep up with some of the plays he would pull off on the fly with one of the dealers we were after."

Alex let out a soft snort.

"You'll have to tell me about those sometime," Alex said.

They watched as Bobby shifted on his feet and ticked his head to the opposite side.

"Does this seem too…neat…to either of you?" Bobby asked as he swiveled to look at them.

"I don't know if 'neat' is the word I would use, but it seems pretty self-explanatory," Alex said.

"Yeah, but, he-he's not the type to be the submissive one…"

"Well, maybe he was so happy when he left court that he decided to experiment," a lanky man in a black suit said as he came into the room.

"This is my partner, John Munch," Fin said. "This is Goren and Eames."

Munch shook Alex's and then Bobby's hand.

"Goren, I've heard a lot about you," Munch said.

"Oh…well I-I hope that doesn't scare you away," Bobby said in the half charming, half self-deprecating tone that always made Alex want to smile.

"Hardly."

"So, why are all four of us losing sleep right now?" Alex asked.

"Well, we weren't sure if you two would want to take lead on this or not. We're fine to see it through, but I thought you might want to have a hand it," Fin said.

"Though, I'm not sure if we will be issuing handcuffs or medals to whoever we find," Munch said.

Alex sighed and glanced up at Bobby, who was prepared to speak, but stopped himself as he caught her gaze. She knew he wanted to take the case. It was a puzzle and something that he had a hard time resisting.

She, on the other hand, just wanted to take the couple days they had been given. She wanted to sleep late, catch up on housework, and mostly just spend time doing things with her daughter and husband.

"Uh…" Bobby hesitated as he looked back up to Fin and Munch. "Uh, no. You take it. You collared him first…you should finish it. B-but, let us know what you come up with."

Fin and Munch nodded.

"All right, well let us get to work them," Fin said. "But you still owe me that drink sometime."

"Absolutely," Bobby said. "Good luck."

Alex and Bobby nodded good-byes to the other detectives and then made their way back to the elevator.

They were quiet as the doors closed, but then Alex leaned against Bobby and looked up at him, resting her chin on his arm.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"For what?"

"Saying no," Alex said as she wrapped her arm around his hips.

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I know you need a break…I-I do too," Bobby said. "Why don't we go pick up breakfast for Mad and Eleanor?"

"Okay," Alex said. "I was thinking we could call Lily and maybe take Madison over there to play with the twins in their new pool."

Bobby nodded his agreement and as Alex began to add a more professional space between them, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"That wasn't very professional," Alex teased.

"Well, I-I think we're officially back off the clock," Bobby said.

Alex nodded with a tight smile and then noticed the elevator door ding open.

She laced her fingers with his and then led the way out.

They made it out to the street before Bobby's thoughts got the better of him.

"Y-you know that scene looked staged," Bobby said.

Alex huffed and then turned around to face him.

"Possibly," she said. "Look, you can call Fin later…maybe we can consult on this, but right now let's just relax. Please?"

Bobby nodded.

"S-sorry. You're right…let's go."

Alex again laced her fingers with his and pulled him back home.

**A/N: Not sure how happy I am with this, but it's how it ended up. An Epilogue will be up soon and Strauss' killer will be reveled. Thanks to everyone who has hung in through all 25 chapters and to everyone who has been reviewing. **


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

_Three weeks later_

Bobby and Alex walked briskly back into the squad room after finishing up some interviews on a bank heist they had just caught. After plopping back down into their desk chairs, Alex flipped open her laptop, while Bobby began jotting down notes in his binder.

"So are we both thinking inside job?" Alex asked with out breaking the rhythm of her typing fingers.

"Y-yeah," Bobby said as he glanced up from his binder. "What are you finding on the bank VP?"

"Everything you'd expect to. Yale education, been with the company for eight years, married for nine," Alex said. "Interesting hotel charges here…he could have someone on the side—"

Bobby's cell began to tremble against his desk and they both glanced down toward it.

Bobby picked it up and read the name flashing on the screen.

"It's Fin," Bobby said.

"I guess they got a solid lead."

Bobby nodded and then flipped open the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex led the way into the Manhattan SVU squad room with Bobby close behind her. They both scanned the room for Fin and then spotted him walking toward them from his desk.

"Hey, guys," Fin said with a nod of his head and then gestured for them to follow him. "Stabler's got our guy in interrogation right now."

"W-who is it?" Bobby asked as they walked.

"Alan Decker. His wife was one of Strauss' regular visitors," Fin explained and then turned the corner to a window that peered into the interrogation room.

Munch and a brunette, female detective stood next to the window and watched the interrogation.

"Wow, six detectives on one suspect," Alex said. "How dangerous is this guy?"

"Elliot and I have just been helping out," the woman said and then extended her hand to Alex. "I'm Olivia Benson."

Alex introduced herself and then Bobby, who was only half paying attention to the other detectives. Benson shook his hand as well with a warm smile.

"And, Bobby, you were right about the scene. It was staged," Fin said.

"He was framing his wife?" Bobby asked, staring into the interrogation room.

He and Alex glanced over the tall, lean, middle aged man with graying hair and small wire frame glasses sitting across from Detective Stabler and beside his own lawyer. Decker was a worn man. Dark circles colored his eyes, which stayed glued to the table top, and his mouth stayed tense.

"We're thinking that," Fin said. "But he hasn't said anything. We found his wife's DNA on the body and she admitted to seeing him that night, but says she left him alive."

"As if she would say anything else," Alex said.

"Well the wife said she and Strauss didn't use condoms…since she's on the pill, and we found a third set of prints on the condom wrapper."

"And they matched the husbands?" Alex asked.

"Yep."

Alex huffed and glanced up at Bobby, who returned her gaze and then looked back to Fin.

"H-has Stabler gotten anywhere with him?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet," Benson cut in. "We thought he'd relate to Elliot…open up about his wife."

Bobby nodded.

"Because he's the only married one," Bobby assumed.

"Right," Benson said.

"C-can we hear?" Bobby asked.

Olivia nodded and reached passed him to turn on the intercom.

"I know what it's like," Elliot's voice sounded through the intercom. "Married twenty some years...and then it all gets throw away. You're an ER doc, right?"

Decker nodded.

"That's a lot of long hours…wife feels neglected," Elliot said. "It's the same being a cop. My wife got tired of it."

"Did she cheat on you?" Decker asked, briefly glancing up at Stabler.

"She left me…and took my kids with her. I don't even know them anymore," Elliot said. "When did you realize your wife was seeing someone else?"

"He's done talking to you," the lawyer said. "Now, if you'll give us a few minutes, I have an arraignment to get him ready for."

Elliot huffed and then headed out of the interrogation room, while Olivia reached passed Bobby again to turn off the intercom.

"Ah, I see major case is here…you two want to give it shot?" Elliot asked, though it sounded more like an accusation than an invitation.

"Uh…no," Bobby said. "He's not giving anything up."

"Not sure I can blame him," Elliot said. "If my wife had been having an affair with a mutt like Strauss, I'd want to kill him to."

"Yeah, but…you can't put all the blame on him…she had a choice in the matter," Bobby said.

"What? You two don't think she's getting punished too?" Alex asked. "Her secret's exposed, her husband is going to jail, and, the best part, she gets to explain it all to her kids. Everyone gets punished one way or another."

Bobby glanced toward her and watched as she shook her head in disappointment. He understood she was thinking about Tricia, Marcus, Strauss, and what scorn and heartbreak had done to all of them.

"God, can't couples just stay happy with each other anymore?" Alex asked, but didn't move her eyes from Decker.

"Me and my wife are very happy…now," Stabler said and then walked off.

Alex smirked a little at that and then looked up at Bobby.

"I-I could say the same about me and my wife," Bobby said, softly.

"Yeah, yeah you could," Alex said and then shook herself out of her head, turning toward the rest of the group. "Thanks for the show. We better get back to our current case."

"You might be getting a call from Novak if this makes it to trial," Fin said.

"Whatever you need," Bobby said. "Thanks for keeping us in the loop."

"No problem," Fin said. "You still have to tell me how you got that wife of yours."

"Come by for dinner sometime…we'll tell you all about it," Bobby said and the nodded good-bye to Munch and Benson. "Nice meeting you, detective."

Alex and Bobby turned on their heels and then headed out of the squad room.

Once the got back to the SUV, Alex unlocked the doors and Bobby studied her from over the roof of the car.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "Come on, let's get back. This bank VP isn't going to trip himself up."

Bobby nodded and then they both climbed into the car.

END

**A/N: Thanks for reading. That's it for this installment. I have a couple things started for this series but am not sure yet what's going to be next. My brain is a jumble of ideas right now, so there's no telling which my win out. **


End file.
